Good Things come to those who truly deserve them
by Ericnorthmanmylover
Summary: Story set right after the bombing in Season 2. What happens when Godric tries to meet the sun?
1. Chapter 1

A big shout out to my Beta Vikinglass25 for being an awesome beta. This story is for her. She came up with the what if story idea and I ran with it. I hope that I created a story close to what she was envisioning when she mentioned.

Chalaine Harris is the sole owner of all thing Sookie Stackhouse but I love taking her characters out to play.

Please feel free to use the green button on the bottom and let me know what you think.

* * *

**There was a big explosion and I felt the wind knocked out of me and I passed out for a few seconds. **

**As I come to, I can feel a great deal of weight on me and it is still too smoky in here to really see what the weight is. **

**I manage to move one of my hands and feel that it is a body on me. A cool body at that. **

**I hear a moan as I try to move the unknown vampire off of mine. From the sound of the moan, I would have to guess that it was Eric. **

**Where is Bill? Jason? Godric? I hope that they are alright! **

**The room is starting clear out of debris in the air and I can now see some in the room. **

**Eric is moaning. **

**I ask Eric if he is ok and he responds that he is dying. That I need to suck out the bullets. **

**I give him a look that says I really don't want to, then I give in and start sucking. **

**You know it is really gross thinking about sucking silver out of the one vampire I should not be helping but my Gran would have my hide if I let anyone that had helped me die. So I kept sucking the bullets out. **

**I tried not to think about it but Eric's blood is a lot sweeter than Bill's. It must be the whole age thing. Kind of like fine wine. Gross! I need to just get back to business and get this over with. **

**What I could not see was Eric grinning over my head as I'm sucking his bullets out. While he was moaning in what I thought was pain but now I know was pleasure but I'm getting ahead of myself. **

**Back to sucking. Damn it is sure hard to suck hard enough to get bullets out of a body. I'm trying to spit all the blood out but it is just not working right. **

**There we go, the last bullet is finally out and I start to get up. **

**Eric calls out "I'm dying. Please give me some of your blood. I cannot heal unless you do because of the silver poisoning." **

**"Well shit!" I really don't want to give him any of my blood but he did save my life. As I stick out my arm for him to bite me. **

**Eric licks my wrist to get me ready for his bite so when it happens, it doesn't hurt too badly. If I was honest, I would have to say that it felt really good. **

**When he gets enough blood to heal he closes up the wounds. **

**He says, "Thank you Lover." **

**"You're welcome and I'm not your lover!" **

**"You will be" as he smirks up at me. **

**I have had enough and I go to see if I can find anyone else. **

**I come upon Godric and he seems to be trapped under some rubble. I call to Eric and tell him to move the stuff off of his maker and I see how badly he is hurt. **

**Once Eric moves some stuff off of him, it is easy to see that he has a steel bar through his chest. Thank god it was not wood. **

**At once Eric starts to freak out and I tell Eric to bite my wrist again so I can give Godric blood as Eric pulls out the steel. From all the blood loss, I need to get him some blood to heal real quickly. **

**I put my freshly bitten wrist up to Godric's mouth and after a few seconds he starts sucking. **

**I could not let this vampire, who saved me from being raped and killed, to die. **

**As I start to take my wrist off of Godric, Eric grabs my wrist and lifts it up to his mouth. He licks my wrist until it stops bleeding and wouldn't you know it, Bill chose that moment to walk in. **

**"Sookie! What in god's name are you doing?" **

**No are you ok? Did you get hurt? Just what in God's name are you doing? **

**"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving Godric and Eric's lives. Where the hell were you?" **

**"I was outside when the house started exploding. I went after the perpetrators and they got away. Are you ok? Did you just give and receive blood from both Eric and Godric." **

**"I'm so glad that you were so worried about me. If it wasn't for Eric, I would be dead now. He took three silver bullets for me and I had to suck them out. Then he needed some of my blood to heal." **

**Bill's face was changing into anger and I just kept on talking. **

**"Godric was out and had been pierced with a steel bar. I had Eric bite my wrist and I put it up to Godric's mouth so that he could heal and that is when you chose to come in and be helpful." **

**I then look over at Eric and he is smirking. **

**"Sookie. Godric might have been in dire need of your blood but Eric wasn't. The bullets would have pushed themselves out by themselves and he didn't require blood just for bullets. Eric tricked you into sharing blood both ways. I warned you about him." **

**I reeling at what Bill just told me and I need to get away from here. I can't believe that Eric tricked me like that. **

**I start screaming, "Eric, you lying A hole." as I go to slap him. He knows what is coming and holds my wrist as he says "you were superb" as he licks my wrist again for good measure and Bill growls. **

**I have to get out of here. I can't deal with this now, I still need to find Jason. How could I forget about Jason. **

**I look across the room and I see Jason walking towards us as I run to him and throw myself in his arms. **

**He hugs me closely and says, "I can't believe that I ever trusted those FoTS fuckers. This is too much and I don't know what I would have done if anything ever happened to you." **

**"Me either Jason, me either. Please get me out of here. I need to take a long bath and unwind." **

**"Don't we need to wait for Bill?" **

**"No, he will turn up later." As we walk out the door. We can see that there is a cab waiting at the end of the block just watching the commotion. We start walking to it and get inside. I tell the cab driver which hotel to go to. When we arrive we walk up to the desk and pick up a new key. I then charge another room to Eric's account for Jason. Eric owes me anyway and I don't feel a bit bad about doing it either. **

**We split up and I went in the room to take a bath. You know those long, normally relaxing ones. Well this one wasn't really but I can hear Bill is back and I don't want to face him yet. **

**I start to fall asleep and then the dream started. My eyes were closed and I was lying on a bed. I felt a body get on top of mine, between my legs and start kissing me. **

**I open my eyes and see that it is Eric. I say to him "Why are you kissing me Eric?" **

**He said with a grin, "Silly, you are my woman and why wouldn't I be kissing you?" **

**"I'm not your woman. I'm with Bill." **

**"What is wrong with you Sookie? You have not been with Bill in 2 years since you became mine." **

**"Say what?" **

**His grinning is starting again and he says "it looks like your dream has confused you and I need to remind you that you are mine." **

**I start to protest but Eric was faster and far too talented with his tongue. I couldn't help myself, I was way passed turned on. I felt Eric moving my legs further apart with his knees and start to touch my clit with his thumb. **

**Oh God does that feel good. I can feel myself start to moan and Eric moves off of me and kisses his way down. **

**When he gets to my secret place between my legs I stop breathing. He isn't going to do that is he? I've never experienced that before. Eric looks up at me and says "Sookie, Sookie! It looks like you are dripping with your special juice, and it's all mine. I do believe that I feel thirsty." **

**The intensity is too strong and I try to get up. **

**Eric places an arm across me and says "Where are you going lover? Don't you want me quench myself in your heavenly folds." **

**"I've never been licked there and I don't think you need to. Just let me up." **

**"How could you forget my tongue on you and in you? It sounds like you need a refresher and prepare to scream out my name." **

**He started licking me and I thought I was going to explode. I can't believe I never did this before, this is got to be the best feeling. **

**He is sucking and licking me to madness. My body is lifting up to his tongue as I try to get him farther inside of me. My body is getting tighter and tighter I can feel my release coming fast. **

**He then sticks a finger inside of me and I come harder than I ever have before screaming "Oh God, Eriiicc. **

**He continues to lick me as my body is still jerking around. Then he lifts up his face, smiles and says. "Now do you remember?" **

**I wake up to Bill banging on the door and calling out my name. I notice that I'm in a tub and my hand is between my legs. Omg. That was some dream. Maybe I need to have Bill go down on me at some point. If it feels half as good as in my dream, reality is going to make my head fall off. Enough of those thoughts, Bill is glaring at me. **

**"Do you mind Bill? I was taking a bath." **

**"Then why were you calling out Eric's name?" **

**Oh surely I didn't. "Are you sure? I fell asleep in the tub. It has been a long and trying day. I can't take anymore drama. I'm sorry that Eric tricked me." **

**He gives me a smile and says that it's not my fault. He should have told me more about how the blood can affect humans. **

**"What do you mean affect humans?" **

**"Just don't be surprised that you have dreams about Eric. He is old and it only takes a drop for him to be inside your head. That you gave him your blood too, that just makes it a double strong problem." **

**Well isn't that nice. If that means that Eric can do that to me, doesn't that mean that I might be attracted to Bill for the same reason? I don't want to think about it anymore and I tell him so and he walks out. **

**I get out of the tub, dry off and grab a brush and brush my hair out. I walk over to the bed where Bill is under the covers and he kisses me and wraps me in his arms. **

**I must have fallen asleep again and guess who was there in my dreams again, to do unspeakable things to my body. Well I'll give you one guess, Eric Freakin Northman, that's who! It is not fair to be that gifted in all areas.. **

**I wake up again to hear myself panting and screaming out Eric's name again. Only this time Bill was not up to hear my scream of shame. **

**I have to get out of here and call Jason on the phone to see if he wants to get something to eat. He does, so I get ready and meet him in the hallway. We hug and go down to eat. **

**Jason can tell something is up but he doesn't probe me about it. Just like I don't probe him about the crap he has been doing for the last few weeks with FoTS. I love my brother but sometimes he can be so stupid. **

**By the time we are finished eating, Bill walks over and kisses my cheek and tells me we have been summoned by Nan Flannery in 20 minutes. **

**I walk with Bill back upstairs and put on a red checked dress. What was I thinking when I bought this dress? Oh well, I packed it so I guess I will wear it. I put on some make up and brush my hair up into a ponytail. **

**We are not saying anything to each other and walk over to the room the meeting was being held. **

**As soon as we walk in, my eyes went directly to Eric's. He sees me and smiles. I turn my head away and we walk over to the couch right next to Eric's chair. I can hear Nan talking but I can't pay attention to what's being said. I find myself looking over at Eric and getting caught doing it more than 5 times. He would be smirking at me if he didn't have such a serious look on his face. **

**Things must not be going well and I try to focus. **

**Nan is telling Godric what a major fuck up he is and that she is stripping him of his area. **

**Eric gets upset and stands up screaming at Godric not to listen to her. She has no authority. **

**Nan say "Shut up Viking or you find out how much authority I have. I am the face of the vampires and you are just a Viking." **

**That bitch. I start to speak up and Bill cries out "Sookie, No!" Who does he think he is talking to? **

**"Godric saved a lot of lives tonight. Mine included. He saved me from being raped by this really nasty man." **

**"Like I give a shit about you, human." **

**Eric and Godric didn't take that comment too well and I heard them both say as much. Bill just sat there and stewed. **

**"Godric for your little fuck up you are stripped of your area and will be replaced." **

**"I understand." **

**I'm so angry that I feel this power surging through my body and then I see Nan jump out of her seat in obvious pain. **

**I hoped no one noticed me because I think I just did that to her. **

**Nan doesn't know what is happening but she is not staying in this room any longer. **

**Eric walks to Godric and says "Why master? Why didn't you fight harder?" **

**"I tire my child and I don't want to go on anymore. I no longer fit in and it is time for me to leave this earth." **

**"No Master you cannot mean that." **

**He patted Eric on the arm and said, "We will talk more about it on the roof." **

**As Eric went to follow his master, Bill chose that moment to grab Eric's arm. **

**Eric said not now and then started to turn around as Bill sucker punched him. **

**Blood was pouring out of his mouth and said "It is done. I'm a part of her now. There is nothing you can do about it. Now let me go." **

**Bill let go of Eric arm like a hot potato and Eric walked out of the room. **

**Bill turned to me, put his hand on my shoulder and said "Let's go." **

**"Get you damn hands off of me Bill Compton. How dare you strike Eric like that. If you were so mad, you should have hit him earlier, not when he has just found out his maker is about to meet the sun. How about I slap you for being a jerk?" SLAP! **

**Oh. Did I do that? The look on Bill's face is now of pure anger. He goes to grab me again and I say "Don't touch me. I need to go up and say goodbye to Godric and I might talk to you tomorrow. Touch me now and I will never speak to you again." **

**He pulls his hands to his side and I walk out of the room to the roof. **

**Eric is on his knees when I get there and he is crying bloody tears and screaming out in a pain filled voice. A voice that you never want to see or hear come out of man like Eric. He is hard to resist on a normal day but add vulnerability to the mix and it is lethal combination. **

**Eric tells him that he will not let him meet the sun without him and Godric says that he will meet the sun alone. As his maker he ordered Eric to leave. **

**Eric looks over at me and walks towards me with tear falling down his face. I pick up his hand and I tell him I will stay with him until the end. **

**He bows his head and walks back to his room.**

**I started talking to Godric who is still planning to meet the sun in a few minutes. While waiting for the sun to rise, he has asked me take care of Eric. I told him that I wasn't sure if I could as I don't really know him well enough. I'm still with Bill. Dammit! **

**He told me that Bill was hiding something from me and the only reason he was telling me, was because he felt I had earned the right to know. **

**"Do you know what Bill is hiding?" **

**"No. I just know he is not being honest with you. He can't even look you in the eyes. Then he has been really strange after you gave both my child and myself blood. It was more than just anger. Almost like he would be in trouble if you started liking Eric." **

**"You can tell that after only knowing him for less than a day?" **

**"Yes. I have a talent for picking up on dishonesty. I'm also sorry that my child tricked you into drinking his blood and taking yours. I take the blame for that. It also shows me how deeply Eric feels for you." **

**"I know Eric wants to sleep with me but I think Eric wanted more to shove it in Bill's face." **

**"Do you not know that Bill taunted him with you right before the explosion? He said that you were his and there was nothing that Eric could do about it." "He is lucky that Eric did not just order Bill to give you to him or killed him for the insult. He is well within his rights to claim you. Bill is such a stupid child." **

**"He said that? Wait! What do you mean Eric could claim me?" **

**"Eric is in a high position and Bill is a peon. Eric could have killed him just for the taunt and taken you. Since he has figured out that you would not forgive him if he killed Bill, he decided to give you something else to think about." **

**"I am my own person and no vampire can own me." **

**"Are you sure about that Sookie? How long did it take for you to first drink Bill's blood?" **

**I had to think about that. "It was the 2nd night I met him. The first night I saved Bill from being drained and the Ratray's came back the next night and almost killed me. If Bill had not given me his blood, I would be dead now." **

**"You do realize that you would also be dead if Eric had not covered you?" **

**"Yes but he was lying to me when he said that I needed to suck the silver out of him and then to give him blood. He was a big lying asshole." **

**"Yes he was but Bill also lied to you. How thick was that silver chain that was holding Bill?" **

**"Not very thick. Just long." **

**"Bill was never in any danger. He could have gotten free anytime he wanted to. He wanted to make you think that you saved him. If those people had really gotten the jump on him, he would have killed them that night for doing it. That he waited until they hurt you, proves my point. He needed a reason to get his blood in you." **

**OMG! Could that be true? "What kind of reason could that be?" **

**"I have no idea Sookie. I just knew something was off and now you have proved to me I was right. Almost like he already knew about your talent. You don't know how powerful our blood is to humans, do you?" **

**"How powerful?" **

**" When Bill gave you his blood, he could then tell how you was feeling and he knew that you would have fantasies about being with him. It would make you feel softer towards him and increase any attraction to him. It only works if there is some initial attraction but it doesn't take a lot to make it intensify. Bill basically gave you a sexual whammy. How strong your sex dreams are, shows how deep your attraction is to said vampire." **

**Say what. That can't be good. My dreams of Eric was ten times stronger than any I had had about Bill. **

**"How strong have the dreams been about Eric?" **

**I'm not answering that question and my face turns deep red. **

**"I can tell by your face, they must be really strong. If you had met Eric first, you would never had picked Bill without the blood." **

**"So you are telling me that Bill tricked me into taking his blood just so he could make me sexually attracted to him?" **

**"Yes. It does appear so. I'm sorry Sookie!" **

**I start crying as the effect of his words hit me. **

**"Oh god. I was a virgin when I met him and he not only tricked me into drinking his blood, he used my moment of great distress of my Gran dying, to take my virginity. That Asshole." **

**"Come here my child" he says as I walk into his open arms. I feel so safe as I continue to cry on him. I can see that the sun is coming up and I have such a need to not let go of Godric. **

**"Godric. Why do you want to meet the sun?" **

**"I have been on this earth for 2,000 years and I have no more reason to exist. I know that Eric has found his match in you and I can now leave him knowing he will be taken care of." **

**"What if I need you? Would you stay for me? I just lost my Gran and I feel such a connection to you. I think I need you to stay on this earth and I know Eric still needs you." **

**"You and Eric will both be fine without me. Get to know him. He is not a bad man and I really think that he could love you." **

**I'm about to pull a Eric as I hug him harder and beg him to stay with us. The sun is up now and Godric is starting to get a blue haze that is flowing off of the both of us. **

**Godric asks me to let him go. **

**I tell him no and I hold him even tighter to me. **

**All of a sudden I feel this flash of white light that is coming from my hands and it is pushing back the smoky blue light that was surrounding us, until there was a big pop that knock us both apart. **

**What the hell was that? **

**Godric is staring at me with great shock on his face. I can see that the sun is having no effect on him anymore. **

**Godric say, "What are you? How did you do this?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I have no clue how I did that. What do you mean what am I?" **

**"Sookie dear, you a cannot be fully human. Can I taste your blood again now that I am healed? I think I know but I need to be sure before I tell you." **

**"Sure." as I lifted my wrist up. **

**His fangs popped out as he bit my wrist. He started moaning and it made me feel warm inside. **

**"It is what I thought. You my dear are of the Fae. You blood is like blood of the Gods for vampires. A vampire would drain you dry and go into a frenzy if you had anymore fairy blood than you have." **

**"What is the Fae?" **

**"You have fairy blood in you and from your taste, it has to be a pretty powerful fairy bloodline. It is not the normal Fae blood I have tasted before. Maybe even from the Royal line. You need to make sure you do not give you blood out freely anymore. It could be quite dangerous for you." **

**"How dangerous." **

**"Very dangerous. Most vampires would not notice the Fae blood in you but once a vampire has tasted your blood, they will not be able to let you go. Your blood is like a drug to vampires and it is not the normal amount to make us drain you but dangerous all the same." **

**My life just keeps getting better and better. "So no matter if I wanted to walk away from vampires like you, Eric and Bill, none of you will ever want to let me go?" **

**"I'm afraid so. If you ever decide to leave Bill, do not tell him unless Eric and I are around. Eric and I can control Bill but he is a loose cannon. He can never know that you know about the Fae. Let me take a wild guess, Bill has been very jealous and controlling with you?" **

**"Yes. It seems like he want to know what I'm doing at all times. When I try to speak for myself he gets pissed off and tells me to be quiet. He started grabbing me last night. I threatened to never talk to him again if he didn't let me go." **

**"There are two ways a vampire are going to react to your blood. One is good and the other is very bad. The bad way shows up as dominating and controlling attitude. That means that Bill does not really love you or he would not be showing those signs. The second sign which is love and protection. I can tell you that you are safe with both Eric and I. Eric was already in love with you long before the blood exchange. He doesn't know it yet but he does. I know you don't distrust your feeling for Eric but we both know that you have them and to say any different would be a lie." **

**"This is a lot to take in Godric." **

**"That is just the beginning. What you did tonight is not a normal Fae gift. The fact that I am standing here with you in the sun is a miracle. I have not seen the sun in the last 2,000 years and it is something I have dreamed of seeing again. You will be able to do this for other vampires that have had your blood. I would never use your gift on Bill though. You will not want him to be able to get to you anytime he wants to. You will not want other vampires to know you can do this." **

**"So for my safety, I need to break up with Bill. He has been using me and doesn't really love me?" **

**"I'm afraid so. You know I would not tell you this unless it was the truth." **

**"I think I did know it was over last night with Bill. He didn't care about my safety, his bitch maker almost killed me if you had not stopped her, he hit Eric when he wasn't looking and he grabbed me last night like I was his property. It is really hard for me because Bill was my first everything and I have let myself believe that he really loved me." **

**"You are worth loving and Bill is not worthy of your love. Do not let him drink from you any longer. The more of your blood he has, makes his need to control you stronger. His need of you will weaken if he cannot drink from you. You need to leave him now and stay in Eric and mine's protection. **

**I need for you to take my blood. I need to know how to find you if you are ever in danger. If Bill won't leave you alone, he might have to be destroyed." **

**"I trust you. I don't want Bill to die unless he tries to hurt me. It is not his fault that I have crack blood. When do you want me to take your blood?" **

**"We need to let my child know I still live and we will do it there. You will also need to bestow your gift on Eric. He will need it in order to keep you protected day or night." **

**"Ok." I'm not sure how I feel about Eric. **

**We walk hand in hand off of the roof and down the hall to Eric's room. **

**When we reach Eric's room his door is ajar. I let go of Godric's hand and walk in the room. Eric is crying and his chest is full of bloody tears. He doesn't look up and says "Godric is gone but it still feels like he lives." **

**"He does live Eric" as I lift his head up to look me in the eyes. **

**Eric's eyes are full of pain and then he sees Godric, jumps up and runs to his maker. He bends down on one knee and say "How my master? I can smell the sun on you!" **

**"My child, it is a miracle and not to be talked about until we are back at your home. No ears are to hear what is to be said." **

**"I understand master." **

**"Please go clean yourself up and tonight we will be leaving after we get some rest and she tells Bill they are no longer together. Sookie will be leaving with us and staying under both of our protection." **

**I want to ask why but Godric has already said that it can't be talked about. As I walk to the bathroom, I am amazed that my maker still lives and I will do anything he asks me to do. I'm so excited that she is finally leaving that chump Compton. He really is an asshole. **

**"Sookie! When Eric comes out, you will take my blood. For your protection I also want you and Eric to be blood bonded together." **

**"Isn't that dangerous? What is blood bonded?" **

**"You will need the protection and you will even come to crave the emotions that come from the blood bond. You will be able to feel Eric emotions and he yours. Neither of you will be able to lie to each other. You feel a great need for his protection and his love. Without the bond, you will always assume that Eric only wants you because of his blood inside of you." **

**"Do have time to think about the blood bond? I'm not sure I want to be that tied to Eric." **

**"Dear, I think the sooner the better. Bill is up to something and if my guess is right, the Queen knows about you. If she does, the blood bond might be the only thing that keeps you in our protection. I think she sent Bill to you to make you fall under his spell and then bring you to her. It is not a life you will want to live if I am right." **

**"A Queen! Are you serious? You guys have those?" **

**"Very serious and not a Queen you want controlling you. She is childish, cruel and into women. I know you aren't into that but if you were, she would still be a cruel lover. If she gets you she will turn you and you will be her puppet forever. Even worse than that would be if you were to be tied to her child Andre." **

**"I get the picture. I will do it. I don't think you are going to get Eric to agree so easily. He may want to sleep with me but me knowing his personal feelings is something different and scary." **

**"He will do as I say. He knows if I tell him to do it, it is for the best." **

**"Um, if you say so." **

**Eric walks back into the room in a towel and he has heard what his master has said to Sookie. **

**"Eric did you hear what I said to Sookie?" **

**"Yes master. I don't know why yet but if you wish it, it will be done." **

**"I will drink from Sookie and then I want you both to drink from each other at the same time." **

**Godric sits on the bed and asks Sookie to sit next to him. He picks up her wrist and licks it a few time before biting as Sookie starts to moan in pleasure. **

**Eric is getting turned on at Sookie's reaction to his maker drinking from her. I can't wait to taste her again and taste her all over. **

**Godric takes the last pull of blood and closes the wound and opens his chest for Sookie to drink from him. When the wound closes he says, "Now my children, it is time for you connect closer. Later tonight at your place you will both finish the blood bond and be one." **

**Godric gets up and Eric sits where he was. He kisses her to take some to the anxiety away. When she is moaning in his mouth he knows it is time. **

**He takes one of his finger nails and slices his chest and lowers her mouth to the open wound. Then he licks her neck a few time and bites down gently. The taste is so good for both of them and they start to hold each other closer. **

**They are both so taken with pleasure that they don't even notice that Godric is still in the room. Godric is smiling with pleasure and is glad that his hunch was right about them. **

**Godric moves back in the shadows and send a burst of extra lust towards Eric and Sookie. It is all their own pure passion but I want them to feel it even stronger. **

**Eric licks her wounds closed and his chest has already healed up. They are both looking at each other as the passion hits them full force. **

**Eric starts kissing Sookie hard and his hands are touching her all over. She is moaning and grabs for him through his towel. She is rubbing him back and forth and Eric opens the towel so she can really touch him. Eric's eyes open and sees that she is looking at him with big eyes at the wonder of his package. **

**Eric starts to unzip her dress and pulls out her ponytail holder. When it is out he starts massaging her scalp. That makes her moan even louder. He stands them up and lowers her dress until it is off. **

**He bends down and kisses her stomach as his hand lowers her panties to the floor. She kicks them from around her ankles. He then places one of her hands on his shoulder and lifts one of her legs over his other shoulder to keep it in place. **

**He is about taste her and she knows that she is about to find out if her dream or reality was better. **

**Oh Damn me! Reality is so much better than the dream was. I'm really starting to shake when he starts licking my folds. **

**Through my child, I can feel strongly everything that my child is feeling for Sookie and some of what Sookie feels for Eric. It feels like these two are going up in flames of passion and I know I should leave them alone but I find that I can't leave, so I just watch and experience through them.**

**Without any control she pulls his head closer to her mound. Her body is moving as her body is getting ready to explode. **

**I have to get him closer to me and I scream out "Faster Eric. Oh, harder Eric. Please, Ah! Put your tongue all the way inside of me. **

**I can't believe that she is this passionate. I can't wait for her to come in my mouth. I lick her harder and faster as I lift a finger up to her clit. I can tell she is about to peak and I can't wait to taste her fully. **

**There it is as she comes in my mouth. OMG! It is even better that I ever imagined. Let me tell you I have had many fantasies about Ms. Stackhouse but the reality is sublime. I can't wait, I have to be inside of her. **

**I'm shaking with my orgasm and I need to be filled up. I have felt so empty for so long. **

**I move back to the middle of the bed and Eric gets on top of me and kisses around my face until he reaches my lips. I am beyond turned on and I don't want it slow. I want him in me now and I tell him so. **

**He makes sure that I'm ready as he starts to enter me. He is so large that it is almost painful but my body is too hot to care about a little pain. **

**It is like nothing I have ever felt before and I want more. I would have never thought something like that would fit inside of me but I'm glad that I'm wrong. No wonder Bill wanted to keep me away from this... **

**It seems like he knows just what I need and he is moving back and forth in a perfect rhythm, until he can feel that I need it harder and faster. **

**He is riding me like I have never been ridden before and I never wanted him to stop. **

**We are both moaning so loudly and as we come together, we both cry out with our release. Eric rolls me on top of him and kisses the top of my head while closing his arms around me. **

**"That was amazing lover." **

**"Yes it was. I have never felt like that before." as I realizes that Godric standing the corner, smiling at us. Not a creepy, evil, lecherous smile but of one complete love for both of us. **

**He says "I'm so glad that I was right about you two." **

**I know I should be freaked out knowing that he was watching us have sex. His receiving pleasure from us being physical and I know I'm usually a proper southern lady but it just wasn't creepy at all and I can't really explain why it wasn't. It was just beautiful.**

**I reach out my hand to out to Godric as he walks over to the bed. He takes off his clothes and lays down. **

**I get off of Eric and lay on my side with my head on Eric's chest as Godric spoons me from behind and we all fall to sleep with smiles on our faces.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wake up to the feeling of being surrounded in a cocoon. I am lying on Eric and Godric is pressed up against me from behind. He has one leg over mine and his arm wrapped around my chest.**

**I have never felt so safe before. **

**My human needs call out to me and I get up to take care of them.**

**As I walk in to the bathroom and sit on the toilet, I start to flashback to all that went on in the last 2 days. How much my life has changed and will further change. I know I can never go back to my old life, I just hope that Sam will not be to upset that I will no longer be working for him.**

**I know that I have a very limited sexual background but having sex with Eric last night was just amazing. After he kissed me it sent me into flames of extreme need and lust. Then when he tasted my blood, my sex and add him moving inside of me, it felt like completion. I think I could get addicted to sex with Eric. **

**I can't believe that I wasn't bothered by Godric watching us but I can feel his love for me and I'm afraid I now have feelings for both men. I'm a little surprised to not feel anything when I think of Bill. It is like my emotions and body is so turned off. How did that happen so fast?**

**Yesterday I would have told you I loved Bill with all of my heart and now to not feel anything, I think that makes me a bad person. Although I can't seem to make myself care and if Godric is right about even half of what he thinks Bill has done, I'm glad he can't hurt me.**

**I'm not really looking forward to breaking up with Bill. I'm glad that Eric and Godric will be here with me and I don't have to worry if Bill decides to get violent. I hope he doesn't but I'm just not sure he won't try to control me.**

**I get up, flush the toilet and wash my hands.**

**I walk over to the shower and turn it on. I need to feel the warmth of the water on my skin. My body is not used to being stretched like that and my muscles are telling me so.**

**As I step under the water, I let out a sigh and moan out in pleasure.**

**What I didn't know was when I moaned out, Godric and Eric heard me and both of their eyes opened. They looked at each other and smiled. Without speaking, they both got up and walked into the bathroom. Eric opened the shower, walked in and kissed Sookie. **

**She didn't notice when Godric moved in the shower behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. **

**I know that I shouldn't be doing this. Sookie is really Eric's but I need to touch her, feel her, love her. I have not wanted sexual companionship in hundreds of years but I want it now. With this woman, I need her. I seem to have no will to stop myself. My need is to strong and unless she tells me to stop, I know that I can't stop myself. I don't want to stop.**

**I was surprised when the shower opened and Eric walked in and started kissing me. My passion is rising again and then I notice that Godric is pressed up behind me and kissing my neck. His arms wrap around my waist and presses me tighter against his body. **

**I cry out "Oh."**

**These feeling are a little overwhelming. How did my body become so primed? I know I should be saying no to both of them but I don't want to. I want more.**

**Things start heating up and Eric and Godric are touching and kissing me all over. My body is craving the sensual passion that these two men are bringing out in me.**

**I am now kissing Godric and Eric feeling my breasts from behind. Godric looks me in the eyes and asks if he may taste me. "Yes! Oh yes! Please, taste me!"**

**Godric gets on his knees and I sit down on the built in seat connected to the shower. Thank God that it is a very large shower or we would not all fit in here.**

**He starts licking me and moans out in pleasure. His moan vibrated all through my body and I started panting. Eric is watching us with wonder and I need to taste Eric. Which is another 1st for me but I hope one that we both enjoy.**

**Eric steps over and since he is so tall, I can reach him without Godric having to move positions. I place my hand on his very large cock. I lowered my mouth to my new prize and started sucking. **

**I start out very slow as I try to fit as much of him in my mouth as I can. I put my hand on the area that won't fit in my mouth move up and down. I have seem images of how to do this but even in other people's minds, none of them had ever sucked on a dick this large. I start laughing inside my head at that thought and start sucking harder. I move my tongue all around and alternated between sucking, licking and touching him to madness. **

**I guess I must have some kind of skills because he is moaning my name and his hands are caressing my face. His eyes are locked on to mine, as I moan out from what Godric is doing below and what I'm doing to Eric from above. **

**Godric is thinking that she tastes incredible and he doesn't remember a woman ever being this sweet in both heart and body. She really is the perfect woman. My child is very lucky to have found her. Just drinking from her essence is making me so hard and creating so much pleasure in me, I know I will be exploding when she does. A miracle is all I can say.**

**Eric is thinking Sookie's mouth is so hot and that tongue of hers is beyond real. I could feel her inexperience when she started but it was like a light went on in her brain and she turned into a pro. I have never felt like this and how did Bill get so lucky to be with this creature and not worship her like she deserves? He really is a stupid fucker. She is mine now and he will never touch her again. **

**I'm so happy that my master found a way to give me my greatest gift. Even though my master and I have never been sexually attracted to each other, we have shared women before. If I did not love my master like I do, I don't think I could stand watching him tasting what is mine. For some reason, seeing him between her legs turns me on more. **

**We are all moaning loudly and about to release. **

** I try to tell Sookie that I'm about to cum, in case she does not want me releasing in her mouth. She is such a wonderment and I refuse to disrespect her if she doesn't want to swallow. As it turns out, Sookie either didn't hear me or decided to not pull off me. Yes. I can't wait for her to taste all of me.**

**We are all primed and ready to reach the pinnacle. **

**I heard Eric tell me he was coming but I found I didn't want to stop. I wanted to taste him completely.**

**Godric is licking me hard now and his finger is inside of me hitting my g-spot. At least that is what I think it was he found. Let's just say it made me come really hard as I felt Eric release in my mouth and I swallowed. At the same time I heard Godric cry out in his release. **

**We all kind of stand in place for a moment. **

**I felt Godric get up and reach out his hand to help me stand up. We were all not saying a word but our smiles told us everything. We all moved back under the water and got wet again. Eric reached for the body soap as Godric reached for the shampoo. I have a feeling I'm going to be really clean after these two get finished with me.**

**I was right and when we were finally finished I had had another two orgasms.**

**We all got out and picked a towel and dried off when we heard Bill banging on the door. **

**Eric said "I will bring you your clothes and when you are ready, come out and talk to Bill."**

**Godric kissed me on the lip softly and walked out to dress.**

**I guess this is the moment of truth. I feel a little bit of fear and I wish I could fast forward out of here. I guess I have to put on my big girl panties and talk to him.**

**Eric walked back in dressed and handed me my dress and panties. He squeezed my hand and said "It will be alright lover. You don't have to do this by yourself. We are here for you."**

**"Thank you Eric." and I reached up pulled his head down for a kiss.**

**I dressed and we walked out of the bathroom and Eric opened the door. Bill's face was full of anger and I was the person he was most angry at.**

**"Hi Bill."**

**"What are you doing here in this room? Godric is still alive? How?**

**"I stayed with Godric after I talked him into not meeting the sun. I promised him that I would stay with him. I will be moving in with him and Eric."**

**"No you will not."**

**"Yes Bill, I am. I am not asking for your approval. I'm sorry to tell you that I no longer want to be with you. I think we are not right for each other. I think it would be best not to see each other anymore."**

**"Sookie! No! You can't really mean what you are saying."**

**"I do mean it. I see no future for us. I'm sorry to tell you like this."**

**Bill looks at Eric and screams "You did this! How did you brain wash her like this? This is not my Sookie. My Sookie would never be this cold."**

**"Bill I did nothing and I can't help if the tides have turned and you are no longer in her favor. I would look at your deeds and ponder what you did to make her turn from you and come to me."**

**It went from bad to worse and Bill tried to grab me but Eric was ready and stood in front of me. "You will not touch her. She is MINE and after tonight she will be my blood bonded. I will kill you if you ever touch her again."**

**Blood bonded. No that can't be. "Sookie please don't leave me. Do not tie yourself to Eric like this. That is binding and you can never be able walk away from him ever. Even if you want to change your mind later. Don't do it."**

**"Quit begging Bill! It is just pathetic and one of the reasons that you lost her."**

**I start crying. "Bill I have made my decision and Eric is who I choose. I don't want to cause you pain but I have to follow my heart. My heart is saying Eric. Please forgive me."**

**Bill cries out in pain and stomps out of the room.**

**Eric kicks the door shut and pulls me into his chest. "I'm sorry dear one. I know that was hard for you."**

**After I am cried out I walk into the bathroom and wipe my face off. I know that I have to talk to Jason and tell him that I will not be living in Bon Temp anymore. I wonder how he is going to take the news.**

**I call Jason's room and ask for him to come to Eric's room so I can talk to him. A few minutes later Jason knocks on the door.**

**Eric opens it and Jason says "What is going on sis? Why are you so upset?"**

**"Jason. I just broke up with Bill and I have decided to move in with Eric and Godric. You are my brother and I felt you needed to know."**

**"Why did you and Bill break up? I thought you loved him?"**

**"A lot has happened in the last few days and I realized that I'm not really love with Bill. It was just a first love, wool over my eyes. Godric helped me see the light that Bill and I are not meant for each other. I want to be closer to Godric and start a relationship with Eric. I hope that you will understand!"**

**"Well no offense, I really wish you would pick a normal human man but I guess with your ah talent, it would be hard for you to be happy with a man whose thoughts you could hear. I guess if this will make you happy, I will try to be happy for you" and wraps me in a hug.**

**"You better treat my sister right." He tries to glare at Eric and bless his heart Eric tried to look scared. Let's just say that it was funny.**

**Eric said "Your sister will be well taken care of. Do not worry for her, she will be well taken care of and very happy."**

**"Well ok then. I think I better be getting on my way back to Bon Temp. Call me when you make it to Eric's." **

**"I sure will Jason. I love you!"**

**"I love you to sis."As he walks out of the room.**

**I turn to Eric and say "Can we get out of this town now? I don't want to be here any longer."**

**"Yes dear one! Get ready and I will get your things from Compton and we will leave."**

**"Thank you Eric."**

**He just bows to me and walks out. **

**Godric turns to me and says "I know that was hard but you will find that it was for the best. Eric will take care of all your needs and you will be happy!" **

**"I really hope you are right" I walk over to him so that he can hug me and make me feel safe.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Another big shout out to my beta Vikinglass25 for helping me as my Beta and for the great ideas you give me._

_Charlaine Harris owns all things Sookie stackhouse. _

_Please review and let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**BPOV**

**What happened last night? I can't believe Sookie would treat me like that and leave me for him. Can his blood really be that powerful?**

**Maybe it is what he has below his belt. I have heard stories about him but there must be something to it for him to have taken her so completely. I could smell Godric and Eric all over and in her.**

**My Sookie was innocent when I first met her. I was afraid to bring her along too fast sexually. I guess in hind sight that was a big mistake and I should have done everything to her I wanted to. Now I'm afraid my mistake has been exploited by Eric and maybe even Godric.**

**The thought of Sookie with both of them in bed and living with both of them, makes me sick.**

**I have a big problem now, how am I going to tell the Queen that Sookie is no longer in my care and now with Eric. Being protected by both Eric and Godric. Even with Godric losing his area, it doesn't mean he cannot take Sophie Ann's position if he so chooses. **

**If Godric has chosen to keep his area, there would have been nothing that Nan could have done about it. She really doesn't have as much power as she thinks she does. **

**The Queen is going to be angry that Eric might be blood bonded to her before the Queen has a chance to get a hold of her. I guess I need to call her and tell her what has happened. **

**I hear a knock on the door and open it to find Eric standing there.**

**"What do you want now Eric."**

**"I need Sookie's possessions. We are going home and I don't want to leave any of her things with you."**

**"Do you think you will get to keep her either? That she will not leave you just as quickly as she did me?"**

**"You and I are nothing alike. I plan to treat her like a woman. Keep her satisfied in the bedroom, listen to her and not tell her to be quiet, give her a great life. You never had a chance to keep Sookie and are lucky to have what you did with her, for as long as you did." **

**"After tonight she will fully be mine. I will blood bond to her and if you ever try to touch her again, I will make good on my threat to kill you. No one will ever touch her again unless she so chooses it and I can tell you, it will not be you."**

**My anger is reaching the boiling point.**

**"Bill how could you be so stupid to not have tasted her fully? How did you expect to keep her around when you didn't even put your full effort into it? Let me tell you, she loves oral sex and maybe if you had put the effort in, I might have had a harder time bringing her to me."**

**"I have to thank you for not showing her as I so enjoyed teaching her what it could feel like this morning. Hearing her scream out my name as she came in my mouth was unbelievable. You missed out on the taste of Sookie and it is like nothing and no one you have ever tasted before."**

**I hate that he was right and he has already had her. I really am stupid. I turned away from him and started to gather Sookie's things up. When I get it altogether, I stick it in front of the door.**

**"Eric, take your spoils for now but don't be surprised if you lose her to someone even more powerful than you."**

**"Thanks for the warning but I'm not worried. Even if my master is correct and you are working for the Queen, do you really think my maker is going to let her do anything to me or let her take Sookie from me? My maker is a good one, not like the she bitch maker you have."**

**"What if Godric decides to take her from you? What will you do then?"**

**"Sookie is the one in control of who she is with. If she wants Godric included in our sex life, that is what she will get. Her needs and wants are my own now. I will give her want she wants to be happy. Her needs are no longer you concern."**

**EPOV**

**I pick up Sookie's things and walks back to our room. Sookie is still being held in Godric's arms and when she sees me walk in the room, she smiles and walks to me for a hug.**

**The smell coming off of her skin as I hug her makes a part of me stand at attention and I wish I had time to make her mine again. **

**I know after talking to Bill, I need to take her from here and finish the blood bond. I will not take any chances that she will be taken from me.**

**"Are you ready to go? We need to get out of here now."**

**"Let me go freshen up my face and I will be ready to go."**

** "Do what you need to do." as I kiss her lips.**

**Sookie leaves the room.**

**"Master after talking to Compton, I believe that the Queen wants Sookie. He said something to the fact that someone more powerful might want her to. I think I need to blood bond to Sookie as soon as we get back home. I can't lose her now."**

**"Your instincts are right and I have figured out the same thing as you. Sookie must never be left in the Queens care. Sookie would never survive it if she gets a hold of her. We must leave now or we will have to finish the blood bond on the plane. Compton will be calling her at any moment."**

**Sookie walks back in the room and Eric calls for their things to be taken to the car.**

**Eric reaches out his hand to Sookie, she takes it and all three of them leave the hotel on the way to the airport.**

* * *

**BPOV**

**Bill picks up the phone and calls the Queen. "This is Bill Compton for the Queen."**

**After a few minutes, the Queen comes on the line and says "What news do you have for me Compton? Are you ready to bring her to me?"**

**"No my Queen, something has happened" and Bill relates what has occurred in the last few days and how she was now in Eric and Godric's care. How Eric plans to blood bond with her.**

**Let's just say that the Queen was very angry. She ordered me to get to the palace tonight for punishment. I say "Yes your Majesty" and hung up the phone.**

* * *

**EPOV**

**Before getting on the plane, I decided to turn off my phone. If the Queen calls me, I want to have a reason not to answer her. I will not talk to her again until Sookie and I finish the blood bond and I get to feel her under me again, I think with a smile.**

**We walk into the hangar and enter the plane. I ask the pilot how long before we can take off. He responded that we would take off in 5 minutes and the flight will only take about 45 minutes.**

**As I go to sit down, I notice that Sookie is asleep in her chair and the chair next to her is open for me to sit. Godric is sitting across from her and just staring at her.**

**Without looking at me Godric says "My child."**

**"Master"**

**"Are you prepared to protect her when we get home?" **

**"Yes Master. I have turned off my phone so the Queen cannot contact me until it is done. As soon as we land, I will fly her to my home and complete it. I'm sorry you will have to drive to my home at a slower pace. I do not want to take any chances and I plan to make our bond a memorable experience for Sookie. She really is amazing."**

**"You have no idea how amazing yet my child. After it is done, we will all talk about what else is special about Sookie. How she will give you a gift better than any gift you could ever give her."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes really!"**

**I can't wait to find out what that might be, as I go into downtime waiting for the plane to land.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and how much you guys are loving this story. I want to thank my awesome Beta for helping me and giving me the idea for this wonderful, fun story. Vikinglass25 you rock girl._**

**_Here is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. Blood bond and the gift. Enjoy all and please continue reviewing. It makes me write and post faster. _**

* * *

**As the plane prepares to land, I kiss Sookie's neck and whisper in her ear that we are about to land. **

**Sookie wakes up with a smile and says, "Already?"**

**"Yes angel. We are going to leave in the car and in a few minutes, we will stop and I will fly you the rest of the way to my home. Godric will meet us later tonight. We are pressed for time and we need to complete our blood bond immediately."**

**"So soon? I'm a little scared about being so tied to you. We really don't know that much about each other. What if we find out that we don't like each other and want to separate? Can I still do that if I want to?"**

**"Sookie the blood bond is permanent and cannot be broken. At this moment, we don't have a choice. I would love to wait and let you be sure and completely trust me but the Queen is going to be on my door step in a couple of hours. You do not want to wait and have her take possession of you before that happens."**

**Yesterday I didn't know about Queen's or blood bonds and it seems I'm about to be quite acquainted with both either tonight or tomorrow.**

**"I will always try to let you live your life the way you want to but Bill has sold you out. He was working for the Queen and pretty much told me that someone more powerful than I might take you from me. Godric and I will not let that happen. Us being blood bonded will make it that much harder for her to take you from me. The only other thing that would make it impossible is if you were my child but it is too soon for that talk."**

**"Eric, I don't want to be a vampire! I might change my mind later but for now, that is not even on the table."**

**"I figured as much. No worries about it my dear. Let's get blood bonded and we will see how you feel at another time."**

**"Eric. How do you really feel about me knowing so much about you once we complete the blood bond? Do you really want that or is it just because Godric told you to?"**

**"I would like to tell you that I have no reservations about it but I have been on this earth for a thousand years and I have learned to listen to my maker. I wanted you from the 1st moment I saw you and I would have taken you that night but something inside of me stopped me from doing what I would normally do."**

**"I have to trust my instinct and it is telling me this is right. We will both figure out the rest later. I know I want you with a passion that is new to me and the thought of you being taken from me is more than I can bear, so yes I do know I want to be bonded to you."**

**Sookie looks at Godric and he is shaking his head yes. "My child speaks the truth Sookie. Trust in him."**

**"Well alrighty then."**

**The plane lands and their belongings were placed in Eric's Black Escalade. Godric got behind the wheel, I got in the passenger seat and Eric got in the back. We drove for about 5 minutes, when Godric stopped. "It is time for you both to leave."**

**Sookie leans over and kisses Godric softly on the lips and gets out. Eric tells her to hold on and place her head in his neck, because they will be traveling at a fast rate of speed. When she does, he lifts them up in the air. **

**We were traveling so fast that I didn't even have a chance to be nervous. Before I knew it, we landed and I was looking at Eric beautiful place. **

**"I wish I had time to show you your new place but I'm sorry we don't have the time. The Queen will either show up tonight or she will be here by the next sunset."**

**"Let's do this Eric. Can I have a drink of water before we begin?"**

**Eric cups her face and places a sweet kiss on her lips and takes her hand and walks into the house to the kitchen. He takes a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and hands it to her. He says, "I will be right back."**

**Eric walks down into his private quarters underneath the house. This is the 1st time anyone has been down here besides Pam. He picks up a lighter and lights some candles. He wants this to feel more like seduction, then something that they have to do.**

**Once everything is to his liking, he goes back upstairs.**

**Sookie is spaced out and I can see that she hasn't really drank a lot of her water. She looks up when she hears me walk in. She smiles up at me with a very nervous look. She is so cute in her vulnerability.**

**"Are you ready my dear?"**

**"As ready as I will ever be."**

**Eric picks her up and she places her arms around his neck. He loves feeling her breath hot on his neck and groans out.**

**Eric shows her how to get in and out of his sleeping chamber and then walks them into his bedroom and sits down with her in his lap on the bed. He starts kissing her.**

**Very quickly their passion starts to rev up and Sookie is pulling him closer to her. Who would have known that just kissing Eric would make her loose all thought. She was no longer thinking about the blood bond, she just wanted to be closer to Eric.**

**Eric wanted this moment to be special and he wanted her to experience all the pleasure he could give her. He unzipped her dress and laid her down. He pulled the dress away from her body as she lifted up so he could take it off of her.**

**I stared at the beauty of seeing Sookie in my bed in her bra and panties. It is a sight I think I will never get tired of. She is looking me in the eyes with pure passion and I spread her legs apart as I pull her panties to one side, so I can taste her. **

**By my 1st lick she is grabbing my hair and pulling me closer to her. My baby sure loves my tongue and it is a good thing that I love tasting her. I can tell she wants me to speed up my licks and suck her harder but I want to make it last. I want when she comes, for it build up to it so slowly, so that when it hits her, she will come undone. **

**I want her to remember this moment and never be sorry she is tied to me.**

**My tongue is flicking over her clit and when I can tell where her spot of pleasure is, I keep a slow continuous pace there. I then place 2 fingers inside of her and just keep them in place until she screams out in pleasure and comes. I then keep my mouth in place and start moving my fingers inside of her very fast and continue licking up her juices flowing out. **

**She is about to come for me again. I have never been with someone so passionate, that has this high of sensitivity for pleasure. She is combustible and I plan to burn in her. Bill really was stupid, I think with an evil smile. **

**When she comes again, I rise up and rip off her panties. **

**She says, "Eric now. I need you inside of me now."**

**I reach under her back and unhook her bra. I want to see her perfect breast again as I ride her. They really are lovely and I give them both a few minutes of attention.**

**I then cover her with my body and fit myself between her legs. I place my dick at her entrance and move it up and down to get her juice on my head. I look her deep in the eyes and say "This is only the beginning" as I enter her fully.**

**I want to look at her as I am pumping her full of my cock. Her eyes are closed and her face is crinkled up in pleasure. I tell her to look at me, for her to see what I'm doing to her body. She opens her eyes and screams out "Faster Eric. Please. Harder. I need you to move fasssterr."**

**So I give her what she asked for. Harder and faster I am moving in and out of her. This is the best. This is right. Her pussy was made for me. I will protect it and her always. **

**Even thought she is inexperienced, she is not going to be one of those women that never tells you what she needs. I'm so happy she trusts me enough to tell me what she needs for her pleasure. **

**My passion is rising and I want us to complete the bond with me inside of her and us cresting in release.**

**I change our positions and now she is on top of me, riding me like a bronco. I sit up and help her lift up and down on me. We are out of control in our passion and as we are about to come, I ask her to bite me.**

**I need for her to drink me in, when she does, it make me scream her name and buck in her harder. I have to taste her now and I bite her shoulder and drink from her. After that first pull of blood, I can feel her deep inside of my body and we both scream out in our release.**

**We sit there panting and holding each other tightly still joined together, while our bodies try to come back to earth.**

**"There is nothing better, lover."**

**"I can feel you Eric. I was scared about feeling you inside of me and well I think I like it. When we completed the blood bond, I could feel your passion for me and it made my pleasure intensify. Is it always going to be like that?"**

**"I have a feeling; it is only going to get stronger. I have never had a blood bond before but I like feeling you inside of me. I like being inside of you both ways. I feel warm and safe in your embrace and I will do anything it takes to keep you here with me. I don't think I could live without you now. I didn't realize how lonely I was and what I was missing until this moment."**

**"I'm not a sentimental man but I think, for you, I could learn how to be."**

**That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard before and I kiss him with my happiness.**

**We laid down and cuddled and soon Sookie was fast asleep. I hold her for a while but I know I have to leave her and see if my maker has made it here. **

**Godric was sitting in the living room watching TV with a true-blood in his hand. **

**"I can tell from the smile on your face that you have completed the blood bond and more."**

**"Yes. It is like nothing I have ever felt before. I can feel her so strongly and I find a strong need to never leave her, protect her and to make her so happy she never wants to leave. Is that a normal feeling master?"**

**"Child, it is perfectly natural to feel that way. I know that Sookie has feelings for me but whatever is between you two is so strong that it will never be a problem between you two. I love her, feel the need to be around her but you will never have to fear me trying to take her from you. I have not felt passion in hundreds of years and I fear if she wants me as a lover, I will not be able to resist her. Will you be alright with that?"**

**"A part of me says no but I can feel the love Sookie shares for you. Just like I told Bill, It's up to Sookie who she sleeps with. I know you would never try to take her from me and I found it pleasurable seeing you between her legs. I can say that I cannot share her with anyone else but you. If you were not my maker and not a part of me, I would never let you either. She is now a part of both of us and always will be." **

**"I'm glad we have this all out in the open, so there are not any misunderstandings. In a few minutes you will need to wake her and go outside with her and wait for the sun to rise, so that she can give you her gift. You will need what she gives you to better protect yourself and her."**

**"Why would I need to see the sunrise with her? Won't that kill me? How can I protect her if I'm dead?"**

**Godric starts laughing and says, "Trust in me Eric. Am I still alive?"**

**Eric starts to get the point of what Godric is telling him but surely it can't be. She really did save my master for me.**

**"Go wake her and see the sun again. Both through her and from the warm sunlight on your skin."**

**She really is one of a kind and I walk back to my chamber to wake her up. I can't stop the smile on my face. What is she?**

**I kiss my Sookie awake and she says, "Hi Baby. Is Godric back yet?"**

**"Yes he is. He said that you have a gift for me and that you need to give it to me in the sunlight! Is that true?"**

**"Uh huh! I found it out when I saved Godric. Godric says I cannot give it out to just any vampire and no one can learn about it. He says it will help you both keep me safe."**

**"Dear One, the sun is about to rise, so I guess I need to see your new gift. I want to see the sun again. I have missed it so and I can't wait to share it with you."**

**I walk over to my closet and hand her one of my Fantasia shirts and she puts it on. She stands on the bed and is closer to my full height. I walk over close to her and she pulls me in for a kiss.**

**I want nothing more to crawl back under the covers and rediscover Sookie again but the call of sunlight is stronger, for now that is. I place my arm under her legs and carry her back upstairs. **

**I lower her to standing when we get to the top and she runs into Godric's arms. He kisses her on the lips and says, "Are you ready to show Eric?"**

**"Yes Godric. I'm more than ready."**

**She takes the hands of both of her vampires and they walk outside. Godric goes to sit in a chair and Sookie wraps her arms around Eric and tells him to kiss her.**

**He does and doesn't realize that the sun has risen until a white light surrounds them and they are shot apart.**

**Eric is amazed that he is not burning and that it is really true that he can enjoy the sun again. He picks her up and swings her around in a circle. "I can't believe it. I can see the sun again. Feel its rays on me again. Thank you Sookie. Thank you for giving me this gift!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you again to my Beta Vikinglass25._**

**_I truly enjoy all the reviews this story have received so far. Please keep them coming and I hope you like my next chapter. _**

* * *

**"Thank you for giving me this gift!" **

**Sookie just smiled and hugged Eric tighter to her. All of a sudden there is a big pop and standing right before us is a man that has a slight glow to his skin.**

**He said "Hello Sookie my dear. I'm so glad to finally meet you."**

**Eric and Godric scream out "Niall."**

**Eric says "What are you doing here Niall and how do you know Sookie?"**

**"Did your maker not tell you about Sookie yet?"**

**"Godric sighed "I have not had a chance to tell Eric yet. I did not expect it to be your bloodline of Fae I tasted in Sookie. Very unexpected."**

**Sookie says "Who are you and how do you know who I am?"**

**"I am your Great Grandfather and my son was your grandfather. I made a promise to Fintan that I would never contact you until certain things came to pass. As they have, I am free to make myself known to you."**

**"How are you my Great Grandfather? My Grandfather was not Fintan. Are you saying that my Grandmother was unfaithful to my Grandfather?"**

**"Yes to both questions. Fintan met your Grandmother many years ago and she was unable to have children with your Grandfather and wanted them so desperately. She had an affair with my son and that is how you are standing here today."**

**"My Grandmother would never do something like that! Why would you say she would?"**

**"My dear. I know this is hard to take in but it is the truth and in your heart you know I speak only truth to you."**

**Eric can see that Sookie is struggling with the news and wraps his arms around her to give her support.**

**"That is good Viking! I see your relationship is progressing as expected."**

**Eric says, "What do you mean Niall?"**

**"Viking you are a part of this. You, Godric and Sookie had to find each other to start the Prophecy. You three are the Triad, built with just the right amount of light and darkness. When Sookie gave you both her blood she started things in motion. It awakened gifts in her and that you are both standing here in the sun, proves what I am saying to you."**

**"You three are very important to this world. You three will be like no other beings and will bring peace where there is not. You three will be blood bonded. Sookie will love and need you both for different reasons. Godric, Sookie will need your guidance, comfort and love. Eric, Sookie will need your fighting skills, plotting and you will be the head male to Sookie. She will need what both of you can give her."**

**"I can sense Eric has already completed his part of the blood bond and Godric soon will follow. Neither one of you will ever be able to be far from Sookie. She is your light and if you lose her, you both will no longer exist. "**

**"You and Godric will he highly attracted to Sookie. Even if you wanted to resist her, you will not be able to, just like Sookie cannot resist either of you. It goes against what she has been taught but the instinct is so strong it overpowers her normal free thought towards sharing. Sookie will always feel more attracted to Eric and need him stronger than you Godric but she will still need your touch."**

**Eric thinks to himself, "That would explain why I can allow my Master to touch what is mine." **

**"I cannot tell you what's all to occur yet with the prophecy. Other things need to happen on their own time table and if I told you everything now, something important might change later."**

**"I can tell you that Sophie Ann is a real threat and one not to be taken lightly. She will come on this night to take Sookie. I will be here as a deterrent but it will not keep her away for long."**

**"Sookie do not tell or share your gift with anyone else about giving your vampires their special gift except for Eric's child Pam. You will need her also to help keep you safe. You will not share the same feelings as you do for Eric and Godric but she will be important to you none the less."**

**"If it comes out that your vampires can walk in the sun, you will tell that I did that to them, for you. If it is well known that you have this power, you will be in even greater danger and the chance of you being taken far stronger."**

**"Since you have Vampire, Fae and Human blood in you, we do not know what other gifts or powers you might receive. It is not known to us and it will be a surprise to us all." **

**Sookie says "Who is us?"**

**"I can't tell you that yet. It falls under too much knowledge. I wish I could tell you now but you will know all at a later date."**

**"Where is my Grandfather now?"**

**"He was killed by my enemy and his fellow fairies."**

**"This is a lot to take in. It does explain a lot to me. I don't normally act like I have in the last 2 days. I would never move from one man's bed to another and then add a third person to the mix. It was so out of character for me but I couldn't seem to stop myself. I just thought I was a bad person."**

**"No Sookie! What has happened is not something you need to feel ashamed about. It was always meant to happen. Always going to happen. I will be back later tonight before the Queen shows up. You and Godric need to exchange blood again today and then tomorrow. Finish the blood bond as soon as possible."**

**Niall walks over to Sookie and places a kiss on her head and says "I look forward to getting to know you Granddaughter." as he pops away.**

**Sookie says "I think I need to sit down" as she walks over to a lawn chair and sits down. "I don't know what to think about all of this."**

**Eric walks to the chair next to Sookie and sits down. "I think we are all in a state of shock right now."**

**Sookie looks at Godric and notices that he has a puzzled look on his face. "Are you ok Godric?"**

**"Yes. I was just a little surprised by what your Great Grandfather had to say. To find out why I couldn't resist not touching you, when I knew you belonged to Eric. Now it makes sense." **

**Sookie gets up and says "I think I would like to get in the pool and relax some and I think you guys need to join me." **

**They all took off their clothes and got in the pool. They played and splashed each other until Sookie started to get tired again. **

** Eric picked her up and carried a half sleeping Sookie out of the pool, into the house and down to his room. Godric picked up their clothes and followed. **

**When he reached Eric's room, he saw Eric drying off a sleeping Sookie and laying her in the middle of the bed. Eric and Godric then dried themselves off and laid on opposite sides of Sookie. Each felt the need to be close to her and to sleep close to her. Godric turned Sookie to lay across his chest as Eric spooned her from behind as they all rested.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi all. I hope everyone is having a good week and I hope you all like this chapter. I'm having a little bit of writers block, so it might be a few days before I post the next chapter. _

_Thanks again to Vikinglass25 for you help and being an awesome Beta. _

* * *

Eric and I spoke while Sookie was still sleeping. We only had about an hour before the house would be full and things started getting crazy.

I told Eric that I would like to be alone with Sookie, for our first time together. My child said he understood and left the room.

I needed to wake Sookie up and at least exchange blood. If Sookie wanted more than that, I would be more than happy to comply.

She is like a drug in my system. One I never want to be without. My life and undead life have been a good one, just long. Picking Eric as my child was the best decision I have ever made and I would do it again if given the choice.

I was ready to meet the sun before this little light came into my life and gave me a reason to keep on living.

For hundreds of years I have not yearned for the feel of women. No real passion for anything at all. I have not been around my child much during those years because I didn't want him to know how bad I was. How lonely my life was and how I just wanted it to end.

When I saw Sookie for the first time in that basement, she was about to be raped. I knew I had to save her.

When I saw my child look at her, I knew that he had finally met the woman to make him happy. I knew I could finally leave this earth.

I would have been ok if Sookie had not saved me after the bombing but once I tasted her blood, I couldn't stop drinking until I was healed. When Nan took my area, I was relieved about it. I wanted an excuse to walk away and she gave it to me. She could have never made me do it but I let her anyway.

My child begged me not to leave and I still could not stay here for him. I love my child but I was too far gone in depression. I wanted it all to end.

That was until Sookie showed up on that roof too. While talking, she started crying for me and it made me take a breath I didn't need. I pulled her to my chest. I wanted her to stop crying. I hated to hear her cry.

Then she did the most amazing thing, she wouldn't let go of me as the sun was rising. I was so afraid that she was going to perish with me.

When I felt a wave of energy hit me and this white light was counteracting the blue light of my body burning. We popped apart and I was still living. I was in the sun. The sun I have not seen in two thousand years. A big smile crossed my face.

The sun shining down on me and I can't remember all that I said to her. I think I said "How" and "What are you" but I'm just not really sure about those first few minutes.

From that moment on, my heart belonged to this little angel. She gave me back my life, my passion and purpose on this earth.

I'm glad that Niall explained to us why I couldn't walk away from her. Why I yearn to touch and love this amazing girl.

I knew even before he told us that it was all meant to happen, I would never leave her. Could never leave her, not for any reason. I would not stay away from her, not even if my child had demanded it of me.

Tonight is going to be hard for her and I need to touch her and give her more of my ancient blood. Since both Eric and I are so old, I know that our blood together in her would give her untold strength.

I roll on top of Sookie and awaken her with a kiss.

"Darling, it is time to wake up. We have a short amount of time before the Queen and your Great grandfather show up. We need to exchange blood."

Sookie sits up and says "how do you want to exchange blood?"

Godric sits up and tells me to come towards him and I put my back up against his chest. As I'm sitting there, he starts to lick my neck and it feels so good. Right at the moment he is going to bite me, he tells me to bite his wrist hard.

We both bite at the same time and moan out in pleasure. His blood tastes so good. I can tell how much he is enjoying it by his movement on my back. He is rising and rising in passion and I want to burn in it.

After another moment,we both stop drinking from each other and I lay back down. I can feel his uncontrollable need for me and I know that this is not going to be an easy loving. He needs me far to much. As strong as I can feel him now, I can't imagine how strong it will feel tomorrow and we are blood bonded.

I say to him "Come here baby!! Take what you need. I know your need is to strong. Let me help you!" and I hold out my arms for him to love me.

I didn't need to say another word. He was on me real quick. He spread my legs and tested my sex to make sure I was ready for him. I was ready and I couldn't wait to feel him inside of me.

He put his need at my entrance and before I could blink, he was all the way inside of me. He was pumping me so hard and fast in his need and I loved the feeling I was experiencing. He was not as large as Eric but bigger than Bill. I loved the feel of him inside of me almost as much as when Eric is.

I had to hold on to his arm to keep my head from being shoved into the headboard. I wonder how long it has been since he last had sex? By the feeling that he was so out of control, it had to have been a longtime. Not that I'm complaining as I smile to myself.

He is pumping and pumping and I think it is getting faster and stronger with each in and out of my body.

It must not have been enough because next thing I knew I was on my knees and my face was shoved into the bed hard from his pounding. Maybe you might have been mad to be treated like that but I can tell you it felt so good, I let him do what ever he needed to get us both off.

I brought my arm up under my face, so that I would have a little bit of stability with the pounding. I could feel my orgasm about take over me and his hand started flicking my bic and that was all it took to make me come hard.

He pumped in me a few more times and screamed out in his release, as he collapsed on me.

We stayed like that for a few moments and then Godric realized what he had just done. He sat up and I layed back down.

"Oh Sookie! I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I should never have taken you like that. Can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive you for. That was, just, GREAT! I have never felt like that before. Was that what they call Fucking? If it was, can we do that again sometime?

Godric starts laughing out loud. "Yes dear it was and anytime you want." She is a wonder and I'm so lucky to have found her.

He lays back down on top of me and kisses me softly on the lips. I can feel him rising close to my sex again. Oh! I think we are about to go at it again.

"Sookie. That was the best sex I have ever had in my long life. I'm sorry to be so rough but I have not been with another woman in a few hundred years. I should have taken you like the princess you are, not like I just did for our 1st time."

"Well what are you waiting for. Make love to me and show me how you would do that too."

He started kissing my neck on his way down to my love tunnel. He spread my legs and lowered his face to clean me up and get me ready to receive him again.

I have never had this much sex in my life as I have in the last month. I'm either really lucky or a total slut. I choose to think of it as lucky..

From his licking, I can tell that I need him back inside of me and I tell him so. He moves across my body to kiss me again as this time he enters me softly and slowly. I can tell by his movement and the feeling coming to me from his blood, that he wants to make this time about me.

We were so far gone in the moment that we didn't realize what time it was and that we were about to be interrupted by, Eric, the Queen and OMG my Great Grandfather. About the time I heard the Queen talking, it was to late to get presentable and they all walked in on us making love.

I started screaming and raised my hand up as the Queen and my Great Grandfather froze in place. Eric and Godric looked at me and their looks of shock would have been funny if it had been any other time or place.

Eric and Godric both started laughing and Eric said "Well Lover, I guess you found another power. Now how do we unfreeze them? You both better keep that shocked position, so maybe they won't figure out what has happened."

I think the look of shock was easy to keep on my face and I tried to raise my hand like before and hoped that would unfreeze them.

It worked and the Queen started saying "Well, well! What do we have here."

I screamed out "Get out of here!"

"Sookie it seems that you have a talent for vampire males, I wonder how you are with women?"

"You will never find out, so get the hell out of here!"

The Queen no longer looks happy and is starting to get angry as Eric and Niall usher her out of the room.

Godric looks back at me and I say "What a bitch!"

He replies, "you have not idea. I guess we better get dressed before she comes back in here."

He kisses me, we get dressed and prepared to talk with the Queen. I wish I was anywhere but here.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Easter all. Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Vikinglass25 for letting me spin ideas off of you and cleaning up my work.. You rock girl.

* * *

I walk over to my suitcase and opened it. I try to find something that is not wrinkled and I pull out a pink sundress and a pair of shiny pink flip flops.

I brush out my hair and since it is kind of jacked up after the pool, I pull it into a ponytail.

Godric holds out his hand to me. I take it and we make our way up to the 1st floor.

As we get to the door we can hear my great Grandfather talking to

Sophie-Ann. He is telling her that I am his Great Granddaughter and that she has no right to manipulate me or try to make me come with her and that I am currently blood bonded to Eric and Godric.

We can hear shriek out in anger.

I look at Godric and we both pick up the hint my Great Grandfather is trying to give us. We lift up our wrists to each other and bite. We both try to not moan out loud as we are both enjoying each other's tastes too much. When we both can feel each other, we stop drinking.

I have to tell you, being blood bonded to these guys feels unreal. I have never felt feelings so strongly before. I felt protected, loved and ungodly amounts of pure passion. Right now I can feel Eric's anger at his Queen. She must have been saying a lot while Godric and I were down below.

It was like my Great Grandfather knew that we needed to finish the bond tonight, instead of tomorrow. I don't know him well yet but Godric and I knew we needed to show a strong front and to make sure that there is no opening for her to take me.

We kiss each other again and hold hands as Godric opens the door.

"It is so nice that you two could finally grace us with your presence."

Godric says back "It sure would have been nice not to have been interrupted for whatever you think is so important. What is it you want with our Sookie?"

"Our Sookie? She is mine!"

Godric and Eric both scream out "She is ours."

Sophie is not listening and says "I sent Compton to secure her for me and he has failed me. He is now paying for that failure."

Sookie says "What did you do to Bill? I changed my mind on who I wanted to be with and it was never either one of your choices, to either own me or to use me. You should not punish him for something he had no control over."

"For his failure, he was whipped with a silver whip and will be put in a coffin and it will be wrapped with silver for 5 years for his failure. He will be starved those years and will never fail me again. Regardless little girl, you are mine and you will be leaving with me. I am still Queen and I get what I want. Get your things and come with me and I might let your bonded mates live. I might even release Compton."

"I am theirs and they are mine. We are blood bonded. You have no right to me. I can't help Bill. I do not wish that treatment on him but I will not cower to your will."

I can feel both of my vampires' happiness at my words. They are both trying to give me courage to keep on going.

Andre steps out of the corner of the room and says "Viking! Do you forget who your queen is? She could have you killed for your disobedience. Give us the girl and we will forget your slight."

"Andre, you forget that even Queen's cannot take blood bonded humans. My master and I have both bonded to her and neither of us are willing to give her up. I would not push my master too strongly if I were you or he might decide that he wants your kingdom. You know you are not strong enough to take him if he decides to take your kingdom. He knows far more higher up people than you do. Don't push him."

"How dare you threaten me? I will have both of your heads on a platter."

Niall had enough and said, "What my Great Granddaughter is saying is correct. She is blood bonded and cannot be taken. If you do not leave this place right now and if you don't leave Sookie alone, you will have me to contend with. I will not stand by and let you make her do anything she doesn't want to do. Are we clear? If that is not enough of a threat, I will help them both take over your kingdom."

Sophie-Ann realized at this moment she had been outsmarted. She knows that she will have to regroup and figure out a new way to get rid of these two and, if she had to, this fairy prick. "You win for now but don't get too comfortable."

Sophie and Andre start to leave and she has a final thing to say, "Viking, you are still sheriff and as such your bonded is still an asset to this state; when I want her there, you will bring her. Are we clear?"

"I understand. Just know that she will never be left alone. My master or I will be with her at all times."

They both left in a huff and slammed the door on the way out.

You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Godric was the first to speak. "The Queen is now in plotting mode of how to get rid of Eric, myself and Niall. She has not formulated a plan yet but she is pondering it. Only my child knows that I can read other Vampire's minds and it is a secret that he has kept for the last 1000 years. Until this moment, I have never needed this talent. I can block out most of time like Sookie can but I will have to start using it more now that there is a threat."

Niall says, "It is of no surprise that she would be plotting all of our deaths. She would then have Sookie all to herself and my sweet child would be left to her mercy. That is something that I will not allow. I am on the Council and I will have to confer with the members tonight. I will be here tomorrow at 8pm and I will pop you all over for the meeting.

"The first thing we need to get in writing is that you are blood bonded and as such, you cannot be spirited away by any King or Queen that would use you for their gain."

"This is all happening a little too fast. I want you all to promise me, that if it comes to you two having to take over her kingdom, I want Bill to be saved. I can see now how evil she is and that he wouldn't have stood a chance crossing her. He should not have to pay for what he did to me. Yes I know that he took something from me and used me but I still want him freed. I will take up my slight with him in my own way. Those are my wishes."

"If it comes to that, as much as I would like to kill Compton, I will heed your wishes." Eric said.

"I am so proud of you, Great Granddaughter, for standing up to

Sophie-Ann like you did and for hearing my warning to complete the blood bond before opening the door. If you had not been bonded to Godric, she could have made Eric give you up. That is why she did not take you now. Godric is more powerful then she is and he is not under her ruling. She could not press the issue right now."

He kissed her on the cheek, nodded to Eric and Godric and popped out of the room.

Sookie says, "I think that took a lot out of me. Eric, do you have anything to eat here? I find that I am starving."

"Yes Sookie I have something for you to eat. Come on my dear and let's fill your stomach up, so that you'll have the energy to be filled up with something else later." Eric said with a grin.

How do you not smile at a face like that, I thought as I followed him into the kitchen.

Eric opened up the refrigerator door and I was surprised with all the food in there. There was everything and anything I could imagine.

"Eric, why do you have so much food in here? Do you have humans over a lot?"

"No lover, you are the only one to visit me. I had Pam stock it every week since I met you. I guess it was my way of hoping that you would be visiting me soon and maybe be my human. My wish came true and it is even better than I could have wished for."

I had no answer for something like that. Silence is sometimes the best action one can make, as I tried to decide what I wanted to eat.

Let's see, I think I will make a grilled steak and baked potato with all the fixings. How does Pam know to buy even little things like bacon bits? I laugh to myself; I really can't believe all the stuff in here.

I pull what I need out of refrigerator and looked for a pan and some foil. I put my seasonings on the steak and wrapped up my potato and stuck it in the oven. I'm so hungry, maybe I need to make something for dessert. I think some ice cream would hit the spot. I wonder if there any in the freezer. Yep! There sure is, in 5 different flavors. Pam sure rocks...

"Lover! I love watching your face light up with delight. Surely it can't be the food that makes you smile like that."

"When you're as hungry as I am right now, it does weird things to your mind and we humans cannot be responsible for strange looks."

He laughed out. "You are such a delight! I love your smart mouth."

I found that I was hungry for something else and I got on my knees and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He was a natural guy and I pulled his pants down to his ankles. He is giving me a look of glee at my being so bold. I told him to turn the stove down on low, so my steak does not burn. He is only too happy to do this and I take him into my mouth.

For someone not so experienced with giving blow jobs, I just love having Eric in my mouth. He is too large for me to deep throat him but I try as hard as I can as I alternate between sucking, licking and moving my hand back and forth over the parts of him I can't into my mouth.

Eric is gently moving my head back and forth, while asking me to keep eye contact with him. I sucked him harder and his eyes closed. I pull my mouth off him and told him to look at me. I have never been this bold before.

His beautiful blue eyes get big and he makes sure not to close his eyes again.

He says "Oh lover, I love your lips and tongue on my cock. Please suck me harder. Oh yes! Just like that."

I love hearing him tell me how to please him. He tells me he is about to come, so I increase my speed and try to suck him harder.

He screams out "Sookie AH AH OH…!" as he comes in my mouth.

I never thought I would be a girl who swallows but I want to catch every bit of his essence that he can give.

I continue sucking and he gently pulls me up for a kiss.

"Thank you lover. You are the best."

I smile and get off of my knees and Eric pulls up his pants with the biggest smile on his face. I know that he would like to take me on the counter but he hold off, as he knows I really need to get food in me.

I turn the temperature back up on my steak and turn the steak to the other side. I'm more hungry than ever.

I walk back to the fridge and get out a pre-made salad mix and ranch dressing.

I need more food after that. I will need all the strength I can get to keep up with my two Vampire's.

Eric and I are kissing between waiting for my food to cook. It is a wonderful way to pass the time and finally it is all ready and Eric is helping me take my mass of food to the table.

Godric walks in and we all have a seat at the table. I think Eric and Godric are surprised at all the food I have on my plate and I laugh at their expressions.

"You guys have made me so hungry, so I'm going to try to eat all that I can. I need the strength because I expect for you two to help me burn all these calories off that I'm about to eat."

They both nod yes and I start eating.

It tastes so damn good and I think my eyes are bigger than my stomach but I keep eating anyway. When I'm stuffed, I sigh out loud with my pleasure. Eric and Godric give me a look like, really food can do that to you. I smile harder.

I think they know if they don't help me clean up my mess, they will have to wait longer to make me sigh out in the pleasure they can give me.

When the kitchen is cleaned again, I take a hand of each of my mates and we head to the bedroom for some fun.

In the bedroom I start to take off my dress but Eric beats me to it. Somehow I forgot to put panties on when I got dressed. That is a new one for me.

Eric sits me down on the edge of the bed and Godric and Eric take off their clothes.

Eric kneels down on the floor and pushes me back as he raises my knees up. When they are over his shoulders, he smells me for a second before he sticks his tongue inside of me. OMG! It takes everything for me to not come in his mouth.

I ask Godric to sit beside me and I lean over and place his cock in my mouth.

I know I just sucked Eric a few minutes ago and should be full with all the food I just ate but damn I was still hungry.

Godric is going mad with my tongue on him. I'm sucking him soft but steady and he is building up for a release and I suck harder and Eric is now using a finger on me and flicking my clit with his tongue.

Godric and I both come at the same time and Eric is excited by the noises and screams coming out of our mouths. He moves me farther back on the bed and enters me. He sticks my legs against his chest as he is pumping in and out of me with a fury. Faster than I have ever been pounded before.

I'm trying to hang on as Godric starts licking my swollen nipples. By the time he is sucking on my nipple all the emotion of being loved by my bonded mates is bringing me to release again, super quick. I'm thrashing my head side to side as my body tenses up and I explode in pleasure. Eric is not far behind me and he find release too and pulls out of me.

I can't move after my orgasm and they start licking and sucking on my body again. Eric is cleaning me up and Godric is lightly kissing my breasts one at a time. By the time they stop, I'm almost back from my out of body experience.

I tell Godric to lay down and I sit on his stomach. Rubbing myself up and down his dick. He is so hard for me and I pull him inside of me. I'm riding him at a steady pace as I feel Eric put his chest up against my back and puts a hand on each of my breasts.

He is helping me ride Godric faster as the feelings of him touching me are driving me mad. I look back and pull Eric's face down to mine and kiss him.

Eric then places one of his hands down to my clit, pulls me closer to his chest and wraps his other arm across my breasts as he moves me up and down very, very fast.

I can tell that Godric is loving the extra pressure of Eric helping me. I know if Eric was not helping me out, I would be tired already and I would not be able to enjoy my body about to orgasm again.

We scream out in release again and I think I almost passed out from the intense emotion flowing through me and in me.

Eric helps me lay down and places his head back between my legs and cleans me up again. Just like heaven.

I'm out of energy and I need to sleep. I was going to have a snack of a bowl of ice cream later but I think I had enough cream to make me happy, for now..

My vampires' notice that I can't move and settle themselves around me so I'm in a cocoon as I lose myself to exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks again to Vikinglass25 for being an awesome beta. _

_I hope everyone enjoys the next installment of this story. It might be a while until my next update. My brother is coming in for my B-day and I will probably be away from my computer most of next week. _

* * *

"My child. We have much to speak about before our bonded wakes up. Let us go to the living room so Sookie can continue sleeping."

"Yes Master."

They both got up and Eric handed Godric an extra robe and put one on himself.

In the living room Eric asked him if he wanted a blood. He said not at this time.

"Eric I think it is time for you to call your child here. She needs to be given Sookie's gift at 1st light. I don't want to take any chances and it needs to be completed before we meet with the council tonight."

Eric pulled out his phone and called Pam. He told her that he required her and to get here as soon as possible.

"She will be on her way in an hour. It seems she is entertaining." he said with a laugh.

"Does she still prefer women?"

"Yes. Very rarely is she with a man and we have not been together that way in a great many years."

"Is she going to be ok with not being included sexually with Sookie? I know Sookie is not into women and I find the thought of Sookie with anyone other than you disgusting. The fact that I could read all the things Sophie-Ann and Andre wanted to do to our sweet Sookie, almost caused me to lose control."

"Pam will not touch Sookie and neither will Andre and the Queen. I have never felt like this for a woman and even stranger is my need to make her happy. You know me, I'm hard but fair. I do not get jealous. She makes me feel protective and I want to kill anyone or anything that gets in my way of her."

"Sophie-Ann cannot stay in power. She will have to be dealt with and any other threat to you and our bonded. I had lost my will to live but I no longer feel that way. She has given us both so much. I think of how she is with us, and it's not how she would normally act. I can feel in her that she wasn't one to give in easily and that she has given in to both of us like she has, is out of character for her."

"Yes. Sookie was very strong willed. She dared to slap me for holding her friend hostage and punishing him for selling V. I gave him blood to heal and in return, I made him sell V for the Queen. "

"The Queen had you selling V? For what reason?"

"She never said. I was just following orders. I guess now, I will have to let Lafayette go and erase his memory of ever meeting me. Only for Sookie would I do this."

"You need to do that now. I want no loose ends after tonight. He is a friend of Sookie's and cannot be abused by you anymore. He needs to forget, so the Queen cannot try to use it against you when we go to war with her."

"Yes Master. I will take care of that now. Pam should be here in a few minutes and I will be back soon." he said that he left on his mission.

Godric went back to the lair and laid back down with Sookie. He couldn't help himself from rubbing her body. He knew he should let her sleep but his hands would not stop moving.

Sookie opened her eyes and said "Hi."

She is so damn sweet. You can see the goodness in her. How did I get so lucky to be in her grace?

"Hi yourself. Would you like to take a bubble bath my dear?"

"That would be just divine."

Godric got up and walked into the bathroom and started the water. He looked for the least manly smelling soap and finally saw that Eric had prepared to have something Sookie would love. He added the Vanilla Milk soap to the water and the smell was wonderful. Sookie will love this smell.

When the water was ready, he picked Sookie up and set her in the tub and placed himself behind her.

They sat there for a few minutes and just soaked.

Sookie's eyes were closed and she finally had time to think about things. My life has sure changed. Less than a week ago, I was a ballsy woman. I tried to protect my friend Lafayette after finding him abused by Eric. I took no shit from anyone and now I have given my free will to both of my mates. Something I would have never done before. I was too independent. How did I forgive Eric for doing what he did to Lafayette?

If you would have asked me before these last couple of days, if I would end up in love with 2 vampires and be blood bonded to both of them, I would have called you crazy.

Godric could feel she was in deep thought and rubbed her arms lightly not to disturb her but make her feel safe.

My character change has not been as big as Eric's change. I don't think he has ever really cared about women before me. Pam would be the closest woman and she is a bit cold and his child. He seems to be a good master to her.

Niall, that was a big shock to my system. I would have never guessed my Gran would have been unfaithful to my Grandfather. She must have really wanted to have children, to do that.

It scares me when I think about tonight. I want to stick my head under a rock and pretend that I don't have to talk with the council. I'm just a small town girl that used to lead a boring life. Now I have things coming at me so fast and I can't seem to grasp what it all means.

I'm so in tuned to both Eric and Godric and I don't think I could leave them, even if I wanted to. The old me, would have never turned away from Bill like that. He was my 1st everything and it was surprising to me how quickly my love for Bill went away. I couldn't control myself from sleeping with Eric. Then Godric.

Making love with my mates last night was what poems are written about. They didn't worry about their pleasure, it was all about me. I'm glad that Eric and Godric are not jealous of me touching the other. I have to be with both, in all ways. The compulsion I feel and knowing they are not making me feel this way, is beyond anything I could have ever dreamed about.

Speaking of touching, Godric's rubbing me while I was thinking has awakened my passion again. It is like Godric heard me and lifted me out of the water and unto the side of the tub.

"It is too soon to take you again but I can satisfy you before Pam gets her."

Godric's head moved forward to take me in his mouth. Ah! His tongue feels so good. He is licking me so slowly and deeply. Like he is trying to get all wetness inside of me onto his tongue.

My hands are rubbing in his short hair and I pull him even closer to my core. "I need more Godric."

He added a finger inside of me and quickened his flicking of his tongue on my clit.

My head rolled back as he held me in place and ravaged me with his tongue.

I'm panting and grunting. I need my release soon or I'm going to die. Well maybe not die but I get a little drama happy in my mind now that I have been shown what true love and sex is. I want more of it. I think I might be a little sex fiend now. I laugh to myself and tell Godric "Faster...Please faster."

Faster it was and the speed of both his tongue and finger in me, caused my body to tighten up and I released onto his tongue and finger.

He continued licking me and was moaning out in his pleasure of satisfying me. He lifted me off of him and sat me back in the water.

"Do you feel better now love?"

"Yes Godric. You have relaxed and made me happy. I guess we should finish so Pam doesn't walk down here and catch us naked like the Queen did."

Godric laughed. "I wanted to kill her when I saw her. I was so in tuned to your satisfaction, I didn't hear them coming down. I need to stay more aware in the future. Speaking of that, Pam is here."

We both got out of the water and Godric walked to the door and shut and locked it. Pam will never see what Sookie's body looks like naked. That is ours and no one else's to gaze upon her.

He walked back to Sookie and kissed her as he was drying her body off. Godric walked her into Eric's walk in closet and she saw women's clothes. They were all in my size and shoes in my size.

"Eric has been so busy, he forgot to tell you that he had Pam buy clothes for you. In case you ever came to be with him. It seems that my child wanted you really badly, even before you gave into him. This is a rare thing for my child and you should know that you are special to him. Even if before he could only show you the sexual attraction that put you off of him."

"It sure seems so. Less than a week ago, I would not have trusted Eric. I knew he wanted my body but he betrayed me when he abused Lafayette. I hated him and I wanted him dead. Something changed for me when he came for us and was willing to die for us. It showed me that there was more to him. After he tricked me into drinking his blood and him drinking mine, I felt the shift even stronger. How I act now with the two of you is not normal for me and a little scary."

"We know dear one. We know that we are all different now. We both love you, want to protect you and we both need you to survive. We both hope that you are not now, or ever are, attracted to Pam. Neither of us can share with anyone else, even if it is your choice. We are in too deep and the fact that we can share you and not kill each other, shows us that you were meant for both of us. We will cherish you mind, body and spirit. We are yours!"

"As I am both of yours. Let's go see Pam."

We both walked out of the bathroom and through the house to where Pam was.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi all. Here is my new chapter. Sorry it is shorter than normal but a needed chapter before meeting the council next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. _**

**_Great thanks again to all my awesome readers and for my wonderful Beta Vikinglass25._**

* * *

**Pam was surprised to see Godric and I walk into the room.**

**She asked where her master was and I said he would be back any minute.**

**Pam thought to herself, "Why is Sookie holding hands with my master's maker? What the hell went on while they were in Dallas? Where is Bill? I need answers."**

**"Sookie. Where's Bill? How did you end up here and why are you holding hands with Godric? Eric is not going to be happy about you two doing that."**

**"Pam, don't worry. Eric knows. Bill and I are finished and he betrayed me. He was only with me because the Queen ordered him to and for him to bring me to her. I am now with both Eric and Godric. I am blood bonded to both of them."**

**"I let my master leave me for a few days and he brings his master back, lets you both blood bond to each other, Bill has betrayed you and the Queen is angry. Wow, life is never dull with you in it." She said with a laugh. **

**"Does the Queen know about the blood bond?"**

**"Yes. She is very angry and wants to kill both Godric and Eric. My Great Grandfather came to talk with us and said that we are destined to be bonded and together, together." She said with a big blush.**

**"Oh. Why the blush Sookie? I'm sure what you have done with both of them, would have been enough to have fucked the blush right out of you?"**

**"Pam. Do not talk to Sookie like that, you will not cause her anymore distress."**

**"Grand Master, don't get your panties in a wad. Sookie knows I am just playing with her. I don't know how you are in bed but I do know how my master is. I can see that she has been well loved. You look nothing like you did when you were with Bill. Maybe it is also the blood of both of them in you."**

**"You need to learn respect. Eric would not like you talking to me like you do, or how you address our Sookie."**

**"My Master is quite aware of the banter between Sookie and I. I mean no real harm, I'm just a little surprised at all that has gone on."**

**"Pam, you don't even know the full of it but we will wait until Eric gets back before we speak of it."**

**Right after I said those words, Eric walked into the room and I felt an extra burst of calm.**

**"Pamela! It is good to see you. Have you been keeping Sookie and my Master entertained?"**

**"Yes Eric! Although it does seem that Godric does not care for my Whit."**

**"Eric your child was needs to learn her place. Sookie is not to be toyed with."**

**"Godric, please don't be upset with Pam. She was just teasing me and I was not really upset about it, just embarrassed. I told her that I would never be with Eric and now I'm not only with him but with you. She can't help but to call me on it."**

**"Pam, be a bit more careful when addressing Sookie and Master, you will like Pam better once you get to know her."**

**"Sookie has been telling me Eric, that you are both blood bonded with her, the Queen sent Bill to obtain her and that her Great Grandfather said that you three were destined to be bonded and together, together. I assume that is you three are bonking each other. How come I was not invited to the party?"**

**Eric and Godric both screamed out "NO."**

**"Pamela, we cannot share her with you. She is our mate and the only way we can tolerate each other being with her, is we were meant for her and she was meant for both of us. We cannot share outside of the circle."**

**Eric went on to say "Sookie's Great Grandfather is Niall, the king of the Faeries. We are the Triad and there is no room for others in the direct circle of sex. Sookie has powers and she is going to bestow on you one of those gifts. When she does, you cannot tell another what she has done and if ever caught, you must say that her Great Grandfather is behind it." **

**"What gift is Sookie going to give to me?"**

**"The gift of being in the sun again. You will be able to exist in the sun and you can choose when to rest and when not to. It will give us a great advantage in the coming war with Sophie Anne."**

**"We are at war with Sophie Anne?"**

**"We are. She has threatened us and Sookie. Niall is coming tomorrow night to take us to see the council. We will find out a little more and if they plan on helping us with the take over."**

**"Eric! This is big. I can't believe I will get to see the sun again. I didn't realize I missed it, until this moment. How did Sookie find out that she had this gift?"**

**"Godric was about to meet the sun and Sookie stopped him. That was when he knew he had to live. It was the happiest feeling for me to know Sookie saved my Master. Something shifted in all of us and what started as protection for Sookie, turned into so much more."**

**"Thank you Sookie for saving my Grand Master and for finally making Eric happy. He was a major pain to be around when you would turn him down. I still can't believe he let you get away with slapping him."**

**Sookie could tell Eric was getting a little mad at what Pam just said and tried to change the subject.**

**"Pam it is almost sunrise and I think we should go outside."**

**Pam took the hint and they both walked out back. **

**As the sun started to rise, Sookie pulled Pam in close for a hug. Pam started to get a little scared about frying but Sookie pulled her in closer.**

**As the sun fully rose, a flash of light and big pop accrued knocking them both apart. Eric was ready for it and caught Sookie easily. **

**Eric pulled me in for a kiss and I almost forgot that we had an audience.**

**I broke the kiss and Pam threw me up in the air and kissed me on the lips.**

**Eric and Godric didn't say anything about the kiss but both of them looked at each other and were not happy about it. They would let it go this one time. Pam is excited and wasn't thinking about what she did.**

**"Oh Sookie. Thank you!" she started crying red tears. "I forgot how beautiful sunlight is. Thank you for giving me this gift. I would love you too if I wasn't afraid these two would stake me."**

**I started laughing and said we should all go in the house.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is the chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for. I'm sorry for the delay but I have been blocked for awhile on how I wanted to write it. If it wasn't for my wonderful Beta Vikinglass25, for giving me vital ideas and names for this chapter, it might have taken me even longer to write it. I have also changed the pov format in this chapter, it is all through Sookie POV. You guys will have to let me if you like it this way better._

_We enjoy!_

* * *

* * *

**The day passed quickly; too quickly for my taste.**

**I knew we would have to get ready to meet the Council soon and I was not looking forward to it.**

**I wanted to stay cuddled up with my two mates. I never would have believed I was the type of woman who would ever be with two men at the same time, let alone in a relationship with both. **

**Now I can't imagine ever being alone again.**

**These two fill me up with so much joy and it is more than great sex. Who am I kidding, it is mind-blowing sex.**

**My vampires are in their downtime and I need a shower. If I wait until they are awake, we will be late to see the Council. I didn't think that would go over well.**

**I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I was putting on my make up when Eric walked into the bathroom.**

**He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my neck.**

**He told me that he was hot for me and that he wanted to bend me over this counter and fuck me while I watched in the mirror at what he was doing to me.**

**I think Eric is in a kinky mood.**

**I guess I wanted sex all along or I would have put some clothes on first.**

**I bent over the counter and told Eric to claim me.**

**He didn't need to be told twice and he moved into position to enter me.**

**He felt my core to see if I was wet enough for him. Of course I was. I am always ready for my two mates and I'm in great need of both of their bodies almost all the time.**

**Eric entered me quickly and with purpose. He was taking me at my word and claiming me.**

**While he was pumping in and out of me, he was kneading both of my breasts and told me to watch what he was doing to me.**

**It was really erotic to see yourself being plundered by a huge, blond, Viking.**

**I could stare into his eyes always. They are so blue and beautiful. Only with me, in the throes of passion, does he let his guard down. He lets me see the real him.**

**To anyone else besides Pam and Godric, he looks like a hard, non-feeling vampire. He exudes power from his sculpted, hard body.**

**I spread my legs out wider and tried to bend down flat on the counter. I needed him inside me further. **

**He is so large and he should not fit inside me like he does but I can fit him and I would take more of him if I could get it.**

**I guess you could call me greedy.**

**Who cares? His dick belongs to me and I claim ownership of it.**

**He is moving hard in and out of me and one hand is now on my clit. He wants me to get the full benefit of his skill.**

**He knew that I was getting close to release. **

**Something caught my eye in the mirror and I noticed Godric standing at the door watching us.**

**His dick was at full attention and he was enjoying seeing us in the act. **

**I think I might need another shower after these two get finished with me. Godric would also need to be satisfied before we leave.**

**I smiled at the thought. I'm just the woman to do it.**

**Inside, my body was tightening up. I felt like I was on a mountain top and I was about to fly off of it. As I finished my thought, I came super hard but my Viking was not finished with me.**

**He pumped hard into me a dozen more times and I built up to release again.**

**We both came again and I was out of breath. **

**Eric bit into my neck and I grabbed his wrist and bit down hard.**

**His blood tasted so yummy and I had to make myself stop drinking.**

**Eric turned me around to face him and raised me up to sit on the counter.**

**Eric stepped away from me and Godric walked in between my spread legs.**

**He kissed me for a bit. He told me that watching me fuck Eric like that, made him super hard and he needed me now.**

**I caressed his face and said that I could feel his need.**

**I reached for his member and placed it at my entrance.**

**He didn't need another invitation as he entered me hard.**

**His hands grabbed both of my ass cheeks and I held on to his back, so I wouldn't crash into the glass with the force of his pumping.**

**I saw that Eric was watching us with the same look I had seen in Godric's eyes a few minutes ago.**

**I knew I wasn't going to last and I told him so.**

**His mouth reached for one of my breast and started sucking on it hard.**

**Oh no! The feeling was too intense and I came again as I screamed out in my orgasm.**

**Godric picked me up and laid me on the carpet. His body never parted from mine and he started moving in me again. **

**He raised one of my legs over his shoulder. I could feel him going deeper inside, hitting me where I needed him to hit.**

**I could feel he was close and he thrust harder, deeper, inside of me. **

**I was almost crying with what they both had done to my body.**

**I was cresting again and without warning we both came.**

**My body started convulsing and jerking around in a multiple orgasm. I was laughing in the feeling and pulled his neck down to my lips and I bit him. **

**He bit into the side of my neck and I came again.**

**Oh shit. My body is so wound up and everyone is going to know it.**

**We stopped sucking and Godric helped me up off of the floor.**

**I told them I needed to take another shower and they both told me not to.**

**They wanted me to smell like them, so there would be no doubt who I belonged to.**

**Did I tell you? Vampires are very possessive.**

**I didn't fight them on it even though I thought it was gross. I reached for a rag and wiped off what I could. I didn't want to be a dripping mess.**

**We walked into the closet and picked out some clothes to wear. I put on a red sundress Eric zipped up for me and matching flip-flops, with little jewels on them. They were too cute. **

**My hair was kind of a mess, so I brushed it into a ponytail. My safe hairdo.**

**I retouched my makeup and I was almost glowing from all the sex and blood I had just partook in.**

**Eric and Godric were both dressed now and both told me that I looked amazing. Eric told me that if we were not needed elsewhere, I would not leave the bedroom tonight.**

**That made me feel all kinds of happy and I blushed up a storm.**

**We finally made it out of Eric bedroom as Niall was popping into the room.**

**He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.**

**He looked at Eric and Godric with a knowing look and smiled. He told me that this should be interesting and winked at me.**

**My face turned bright red in embarrassment. I wanted to go back down stairs and take a shower.**

**Niall told me not to be embarrassed. It was a natural thing for the Supe community and that I being drenched in their scent was for the best.**

**That didn't make me feel any better and I was still ready to bolt. **

**Niall took my hand so I wouldn't and popped us into a huge room with several desks and people.**

**Niall introduced me to the Council members. "There are two Vamp Rep's- Bartlett Crowe King of Kentucky and King Zacharias King of Colorado, one Were Rep-Lucian King of the Werewolves and the oldest Were alive, one Wiccan Rep-Anastasia Romanov, one Handmaiden Rep-Freya Singer, you know me already, but I'm the Fae Rep-Niall Brigant, and the Ancient Pythoness."**

**I started bowing to each of the members in turn and when I got to the Ancient Pythoness, I felt like I knew her.**

**All of a sudden a word I didn't know I could speak, flew out of my mouth in Greek. The word Μάμα. I knew it meant mama.**

**The Ancient Pythoness cried out and must have sensed who I was and called out κόρη and then said in English, Daughter.**

**I ran to her and jumped into her lap. Tears were rolling down our faces. We hugged each other and I kissed her cheek. I said, "Mama is that really you?"**

**She said, "Yes my dear, it is I, your Mama. I thought I would never see you again. I'm so happy."**

**I knew she was still blind but I wanted to see if I could fix her eyesight. **

**Without thinking I put my hands over her eyes and a white glow began to emanate from my hands. Then she opened her eyes, which were the same color as mine. She cried out and said she could see again.**

**I didn't think that I could make her see again but I'm glad that I gave it a shot.**

**She hugged me tighter as Niall explained to the Council that I had a few special talents and, since the Ancient Pythoness seemed to be my mother in another life, I was able to heal her.**

**All the members including Eric and Godric were standing and staring at us with their mouths open.**

**All of a sudden Sophie Ann and Andre walked into the room.**

**They also looked shocked to see me in the Ancient Pythoness' lap. They asked what was going on.**

**The Ancient Pythoness told Sophie Ann that I was her daughter reincarnated and that she better show me some respect.**

**Sophie Ann looked surprised she had been talked to that way.**

**"That's the way Mama, kick her ass." I thought to myself.**

**Eric and Godric were having a hard time trying not to laugh, as was most of the Council.**

**King Zacharias called the meeting to order and I got off of my mom's lap and walked down to stand in between my mates. **

**As I walked past Sophie Ann, she smelled my scent and a few other scents on me and screamed out the word Whore.**

**I snapped my head around and before I could say anything my Mama was slapping the crap out of the Queen.**

**While she was continuously slapping, she was saying, "Don't. You. Ever. . ..." **

**Holy shit. That was a lot of slaps. I tried my hardest not to laugh and Eric pulled me behind him, so I wouldn't get caught.**

**When the Ancient Pythoness stopped slapping Sophie Ann, she asked her if she had made her point.**

**Sophie Anne looked like she wanted to hit her back but knew better and said, "Yes, Your Grace."**

**Mama told her that she better never hear about Sophie Ann disrespecting me like that ever again. If she did, she would have her head cut off.**

**Fear passed through Sophie Ann at being threatened. She knew it would be done and no one would stop her from doing it.**

**Eric spoke out to the council and told them that Sophie Ann was trying to steal their bonded. He and Godric wanted to ask for the protection of the Council for their mate.**

**Sophie spoke out without thinking. She said that I was hers and that Eric and Godric stole me from her.**

**She had sent Bill Compton to retrieve me and when she found out he had failed, it was too late to stop the blood bond from happening.**

**She wanted both of Eric's and Godric's deaths for the offense.**

**I wanted to ask her if she was really this stupid. I kept my mouth shut though.**

**Mama told her that her request was denied and that Eric and Godric's claim on me was binding. She also said that we were going to have a special bonding ceremony binding the three of us closer together. She also told the Queen that she was lucky she was leaving with her head intact and to get out of the room.**

**The Queen and Andre left in a huff.**

**I couldn't have been happier.**

**Mama walked over to me and hugged me again. She said that she was happy that I had bonded to these strong vampires and that they would keep me safe.**

**By the scent on me she knew I was well loved and that is all she could ask for her beloved daughter.**

**She wanted me to visit her often and that we would be married in a week's time.**

**She told Eric and Godric that she was trusting them and that she could have never guessed we were the Triad that she had heard a prophecy about all those years ago. **

**She told them that Sophie Ann needed to be dealt with and that Eric was going to be King of Louisiana. She also said that Eric better be ready to take over soon and that I was to always be treated with respect.**

**Eric and Godric bowed to her and promised it would be so.**

**She told us that it was time for me to get some rest and that everything would be put in place.**

**I hugged her again and bowed to everyone in the room as Niall popped us back into Eric's living room.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks again to my Beta Vikinglass25 for all your beta skills and help. _

**This has been quite a night. My Great Grandfather had left a few minutes ago.**

**Before he left, he told me that my being a descendant of the Ancient Pythoness was a great surprise but one that would be beneficial to all of us.**

**"Even though some on the Council had wanted to deny your request, once it was know that you were her daughter, none would go against her wishes or yours." he told me.**

**My mates were also surprised about the excitement of the night. Eric asked me how I would feel about being a Queen.**

**I told him that I didn't have a clue. I could say honestly, that it was not something I could have ever dreamed about. Vampires having Kings and Queens was still a strange thing for me to grasp.**

**Eric asked Godric and I to come to Fangtasia with him tomorrow night. We both agreed to go with him.**

**I asked Eric what I should wear.**

**He took my hand and walked me into his lair's closet.**

**There stood a hanging bag and when he unzipped it, I gave a huge gasp.**

**It was a beautiful and very revealing dress. It was red, flowy and came to my knees unevenly. It was made out of part sheer material and rayon. It was cut at the top to be very flattering to my breasts, while the deep cut in the middle, would leave my breasts standing at attention to anyone looking at them.**

**It left me shocked. Did I have enough guts to walk into a room so exposed?**

**The answer is yes. I would do anything to make my mates happy. If Eric wanted to show me off, I would try to do a good job of it. With that dress, it would not be hard at all.**

**I told Eric I would wear it and he swung my body up in the air. **

**He told me that I would be the most beautiful woman there and the everyone would be jealous of me.**

**When he put me down, I walked over to a drawer and pulled out one of his Fangtasia shirts and started undressing. **

**Eric was looking at me with serious lust in his eyes and tried to grab me before I put the shirt on.**

**I pulled away and said that I was tired, and if he let me sleep tonight, I would make it up to him tomorrow night.**

**He gave me a smirk and said that it would be hard not to touch me but he trusted that I would make it worth his while.**

**I put the shirt on and walked up to him and lowered his face down to mine and gave him a sweet kiss.**

**We walked out hand and hand and Godric was already in the bed and raised the covers up for us to get between the sheets. **

**He had already heard me say that I was tired, so he made no advances. **

**I got in the bed and hugged Godric close to me and kissed him. I could tell it was also hard for him to not touch me. **

**I think when he sees me in that dress tomorrow, I will be lucky if I make it out of the dress in one piece. Eric certainly was a dirty minded vampire and I couldn't stop the shiver of excitement it gave me.**

**Until tomorrow I thought.**

**I moved into a better position for both of my mates to cuddle me. It felt so nice that I must have fallen asleep instantly.**  
**________________________________________________________________**

**Eric and Godric POV**

**Our mate had fallen asleep at once and we didn't want to get up and leave her. **

**We started talking about the evening and what it meant to the both of us.**

**"Can you believe that Sookie is not only the Ancient Phythoness' daughter but that Sookie healed her? She has been blind almost all of her life before she was turned and Sookie gave her sight back like it was nothing." Eric said.**

**"Sookie is amazing and I have not stopped being shocked at the change in my life these last few days. I'm so happy that she did not let me meet the sun. I would have missed out on that beautiful, giving creature." Godric said.**

**"I'm so happy that she gave you back to me too. I was so upset and angry that you wanted to leave me like that."**

**"My child. You will never have to worry about me leaving you again. Sookie will never let either of us go. I know you are just as happy as I am that we are so tied to each other."**

**"Women rarely keep my attention for long but sweet Sookie will be all I need to survive. The thought of lying with another and drinking their blood, plain turns me off. We are both hooked on Sookie and no other woman will ever compare."**

**"Eric, how bad is the dress you have planned for tomorrow night?"**

**Eric started laughing hard. "Master. Sookie is going to look ravishing. She will be covered up but the cut of the dress will make it look like her ripe breasts are going to fall out. Women will be jealous and the men will want what only you and I will ever taste."**

**"Do you think it is wise to put that much of her on display?"**

**"I think that it is just what Sookie needs. She has always been so proper and never aware of her own beauty. She needs to step out and see that the world is at her feet and she will feel how much the men want her and the women wish they were her."**

**"I will trust you to know what you are doing Eric. I just hope that no one touches her or I might have to kill them."**

**"I will make it known she is not to be touched. I asked Pam to order a throne for you and Sookie. They should be there and set up by tomorrow night. I made hers pink and smaller than ours. She will always be between us and that is where she belongs."**

**"How do you feel about being King, Eric?"**

**"I never really wanted to be but if it means I can keep Sookie safe, I will do anything to make that happen. The Queen has overplayed herself. She would have been taken out sooner or later. We will just usurp her sooner."**

**"I'm just glad that she didn't ask me to be King. I would have stepped up and done my duty but it is not my forte. You were always meant to be a King. You would have been one a long time ago but you didn't want the work and politics that came with it. Screwing was always more important to you then power."**

**"My best screwing has come in the last few days. I can't even remember the faceless women that have come before Sookie and none will ever feel me inside them again."**

**We both started laughing and after a few minutes of silence we both went into downtime.**  
**________________________________________________________________________________**

**I woke up before my mates to the feelings of strong hunger pains. After I took care of my human business, I put on a pink robe and walked through the house until I reached the kitchen.**

**As I opened the fridge and pulled out enough things to make a huge ham and cheese sandwich. I made sure to cut up some lettuce and tomatoes so that it was nice and fat.**

**I looked for some chips and saw that Eric had made sure I had the kind of chips I liked, Baked Lays!**

**I really don't need to worry about my weight anymore but I still like the taste and texture of the chips, so I thought, why change what you like.**

**When you are with two vampires that both have it bad for you in the bedroom. Well, that will keep me fit and tight without the effort... I laughed to myself.**

**I poured myself a big glass of milk because I needed the extra protein and set my food and drink on the kitchen table.**

**I was starting to get really excited and scared about wearing the dress tonight. I had to have faith that Eric would aways keep me safe and with Godric as an extra backup, I knew I had nothing to worry about except being on display.**

**I could try it out and if I decided I didn't like wearing that kind of stuff, Eric would never push me where I didn't want to go.**

**After I finished my lunch, I looked for my purse that held a romance novel I was reading. Oh how I love reading Johanna Lindsey's Malory series. I have read them all but since it had been awhile I had taken Gentle Rogue with me. I just love James and Georgina's story.**

**I took my book outside set the it down on a table and took off my robe. I had never suntanned in the nude before but it seemed like a good time to start.**

**I lost track of time while sunning and reading the afternoon away. It is a good thing I don't burn like most people would. I wonder if that could be because of my fairy blood. I will have to ask my Great Grandfather next time I see him.**

**At about 5pm I took myself inside and decided I wasn't finished reading, so I thought I would take a long bath and soak up the words.**

**I thought of being in a hot water, made me shiver in anticipation.**

**When I walked into the bedroom, my mates were still out and I tried not to make a lot of noise.**

**In the bathroom I closed the door and started my water. I wanted bubbles, so I added Vanilla Milk to the water. I just love the scent of the bubbles Eric bought for me.**

**I'm really lucky to be tied to those two and not stuck with the likes of Sophie Anne. I think I might have killed myself as some point just to get away from her. Being made to be a telepathic, sex toy for her would have made life over anyway.**

**I have never been into women and she would have been the worst of the lot. Pam would have had a better chance but that is so never happening.**

**I shut off the water and got in the tub.**

**I am a fast reader, so I was almost finished with my book. **

**I heard the door open and Eric peaked his head in.**

**"Lover are you enjoying yourself?"**

**"Very much. This is one of my favorite authors and the main male lead in this story reminds me a lot of you. He is big and blond and loves to kick ass."**

**Eric laughed and walked over to me and kissed me.**

**"It sounds like I might have to role play for you my lover. I can tell that the thought is turning you on. I would love to ravish you now but I have other plans for tonight and you need to rest up a little more."**

**Those words excited me to my core and if he didn't leave soon, I might have to take care of business by myself.**

**It was like he knew what I was thinking and as he walked towards the door he said, "when you get out, come to the dinning room and I will have made you something to eat. We must keep your strength up for tonight." He winked at me as he walked out.**

**That man could make me hot without even trying. I'm a lucky, lucky girl. He is mine and only mine. I guess I have become the possessive type and women better stay away from both of my men.**

**When I had finished my book and cleaned up, I dried off and put my robe back on.**

**In the dinning room Godric and Eric were both sitting waiting for me to arrive.**

**The both stood up and Godric pulled my chair out for me to sit.**

**I noticed that Eric had been paying attention to my meal the other night. He had made me a salad with ranch, steak well done and a big baked potato with the works. **

**Even though I had a large lunch, my day of lounging had increased my appetite and I was hungry.**

**"Eric this is just yummy. When did you learn how to cook?'**

**"I've had a lot of years on my hands and I was bored in the 70's and needed something to pass the time. When I would cook, I would bring over a woman of my choice and cook for her before having sex and taking her blood. After she finished I would ask her how she liked it and she would tell me if it was good or not."**

**I so could have done without hearing about other women he had fed, fed from and serviced sexually. It was like he felt my anger and asked me what was wrong.**

**"I'm sorry Eric. I found myself getting super angry about other women you have fed from and fucked. I think I'm becoming very possessive of you two. You are both mine and I can't share you with anyone else. Have I lost my mind? **

**Godric said, "Dear, I think that it a normal reaction and with our strange arrangement, it has been programmed into all three of us to feel the same way. We are possessive of you and we both will kill anyone who tries to take what is ours. You are ours just as much as we are yours."**

**"Glad I'm not the only one with these feelings. Everything is so new to me and before Bill came in the picture, I had nothing to go on." I could feel the anger rise in both of my mates at the sound of Bill's name. "Sorry, I should not have said his name."**

**They both relaxed and I continued eating.**

**I moaned in pleasure at how tasty my meal was and when I was finished Godric leaned down and kissed me as he picked up my empty plate of food.**

**I said to them both that I was going to start getting ready for tonight.**

**In the closet I pulled out Eric's special dress and unzipped the bag. Since the dress had a built in bra I didn't have to put on. I then decided to be really bad and not put on underwear.**

**I slipped the dress on and Godric came in just as I was about to look for some help zipping up. He pulled my hair to the side of my neck and kissed it as his hands caressed my breasts for a few moments before zipping me in.**

**I wondered how I was going to make it till later tonight.**

**He turned me around and kissed me on the lips. "You look like a dream in that dress. You have loveliest breasts I have ever seen and Eric has made sure to enhance your assets with going to far. I need to leave while I still can. I want to be inside you so badly, that I'm almost at the point of lifting your dress and doing bad things to you."**

**He swiftly walked out of the closet.**

**Well I guess he like it... I put on a pair of matching high heels that were about 3 inches off the ground. I'm not used to wearing heals, so this should be interesting and I hoped I didn't make a fool of myself and fall flat on my face.**

**I spent another 30 mins curling my hair, putting on makeup and brushing my teeth.**

**I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised at who was looking back at me. Even though my breast were large and in charge, I looked damn sexy. Sexier than I have ever looked before. I doubt any of my friends from Bon Temp would recognized me like this.**

**That reminded me that I needed to call Sam and let him know what is up. I can't tell him everything but he is still important to me and he will be worried when I quit. The way things stand now, I couldn't work there even if I wanted to. Sophie Anne would make sure to kidnap me and Eric and Godric can't let it out that they can be in the sunlight. It just would be safe for me to work there anymore.**

**I fluffed my hair out some more and walked into the bedroom. **

**My mates gasped out in pleasure and I told them not to touch me and for them to get ready. They both growled out in displeasure as they both left the room. I knew if I didn't stand strong, we would never make it to Fangtasia and all my work would be for nothing.**

**I can't wait for the end of the night, I thought with a big smile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry for the wait all. I have to admit that I have been reading more than writing. I was really happy this week when Spirit Bound (vampire academy book 5) came out. I'm on pins and needles for book 6 coming out in Dec. If you have not read this series, I would suggest checking them out. IMO, it is a 100 times better than the Twilight series. I'm not dissing Twilight but it just isn't that high on my list of good vampire/shifter books. _**

**_Thanks again to my beta Vikinglass25 for correcting my errors and returning my work back to me super fast so you all can enjoy it. _**

**

* * *

**

**We are almost to Fangtasia and my anxiety is rising. Eric reaches for my hand and lifts it up to his lips.**

**"Lover! There is no reason to be scared. You are beautiful. You are going to outshine everyone in there. None of them can hold a candle to your beauty or your beauty from within."**

**"Thank you Eric! As long as I have you two with me, I know that everything will be fine."**

**We pulled into the parking lot and Godric zooms out of the back and opens my door. **

**He kisses me on the head and tells me "You are amazing and you need to keep your head up high and be the Queen that you are."**

**Eric walks over and takes one of my hands and Godric the other and they cushioned me in between both of their bodies. Eric is in front of me and Godric behind me.**

**It appears that Eric wants to make it known who I belong to and I can't say that I minded it at all.**

**Pam was working at the door and she came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Good evening Mistress."**

**"Mistress. Ah. That is a title I had never thought I would ever hear. Pam, I know that you are trying to showing me respect but I do not like that title. It reminds me too much of being a lesser woman, a kept woman and a whore. Just call me Sookie."**

**I can see them all trying not to laugh. "Anything you say Sookie. You are such a delight. I love your dress and the way it fits around everything. I wish I could touch you and lick you."**

**My eyes went wide and Eric said "PAMELA, watch yourself!"**

**"Yes Master."**

**It was like people just came to realization that Eric was holding hands with a human, and that I was the human whose hand he was holding.**

**This was something they had never seen before. **

**Eric started walking us forward and the people moved out of his way. Mouths were hanging open and the look of extreme lust and want showed on the men's faces.**

**The women were another story. I tried to block out most of what they were thinking but what did come through were thoughts centered on how they loved my dress and wished they had my breasts but were shocked at how I had landed two powerful Vampires.**

**Once the shock wore off, the women started showing me how they wished they were me and trying to make me feel like I wasn't worthy.**

**I chose to ignore them and started caressing Eric's wonderful ass, since my hand was close enough to it in the first place and it belonged to me. I was marking my territory. My other hand reached for Godric's cock behind my back.**

**Godric put his head next to my ear and said, "You better stop now or I'm going to throw you up against the wall and fuck you in front of everyone here."**

**I laughed and kept on caressing. I wasn't worried that he would really do that. He nor Eric would ever want others to see all of my assets. They are far too jealous for that.**

**We were almost to Eric's throne area when I noticed that there now stood two other chairs next to his.**

**Mine was in the middle and it was pastel pink with golden fixtures. It was the most beautiful chair I had ever seen in my life.**

**"Oh Eric! That chair is so, so, I can't think of a word for what it is."**

**He turned to me and said, "Only the best for you Sookie."**

**They both sat me down in my chair and took their own seat on either side of me while never breaking our hands.**

**Eric leaned over and said "I know that you do not care for Pam to call you Mistress but it is the highest form of title other than Queen and you will hold that title soon enough. When I address the vermin here in a minute, you will be hearing this title and I don't want you telling them to call you Sookie."**

**"I will try not get offended by the title. I might have to squeeze your hand really hard if it gets to be too much for me. I really do hate that word."**

**Godric turned my face to his and said, "You should only feel honored when you hear the word Mistress. You are above everyone else here and the people in here already know that you are far above them. Wear the title with pride and never show these people that you are not deserving."**

**I couldn't fault those words and I decided that they were right and I needed to forget that their titles are not the same as when humans use the same words.**

**I squeezed both of their hands to let them know that I understood and that I would do what they both wanted me to.**

**Eric rose up and cleared his throat and the room went silent again.**

**"This is Sookie your new Mistress. She is to be treated with respect at all times. She is not to be touched or harassed by anyone. You will all treat her as you would me, and my Master nor I are allowed to be touched by anyone else but your Mistress. She is our mate and ours alone. Follow these rules and you will keep your lives."**

**Gasps and gulps could be heard all around the room. **

**At once a line of Vampires started paying respect to all of us. I found that the word Mistress made me feel warm and cuddly, instead of like a cheap hooker like I thought it would.**

**Finally the line started to lessen. My two mates looked really proud of themselves and liked the jealousy that they could see in the male vampires faces. They didn't even notice any of the other women in the place and that made me proud that I had that much influence over my two mates.**

**I could feel my body heating up and said "Eric, I think it is time we visited your office. I find that I'm in need of both of you."**

**I got up and started walking towards Eric's office. They were both at my heals in an instant. **

**They were both admiring the look from behind and were only too happy to let me lead the way.**

**Eric locked the office door as I sat down on the couch. **

**Godric kneeled on the floor in between my legs and caressed my calves.**

**I wanted Eric in my mouth and told him to take off his clothes.**

**Before the words left my mouth he was already naked and I grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to my mouth.**

**Godric was kissing my legs and lifting my dress up to my stomach.**

**"Sookie, you really are a bad girl. Eric look at what Sookie didn't put on under her dress. Do you think we should punish her for her lack of clothing?" **

**He said all of that as he started licking my core.**

**I screamed out "oh God...Harder. Lick me harder.'**

**"Yes Godric. I do believe we need to punish our little temptress. Sookie, do you think that you deserve a spanking for your open display."**

**I had to think about this question but it was a little hard to focus with a dick in my mouth and a tongue inside of me. **

**I had never been spanked before and for some reason it seemed like a great idea. "So you both think I deserve a spanking do you?" **

**They said "Yes!'**

**"Well I guess since I have been a bad girl, I should be punished." I tried not to smile but it just didn't work. **

**Eric cleared off his desk and Godric laid me across the desk and lifted my dress up over my back.**

**I could feel them massaging my backside and then without warning one of them slapped me.**

**I screamed out "gahhh." **

**They then took turns slapping each side and it started to not hurt as much, but I was heating up fast and the slaps became more intense. **

**Before long, they were slapping me at the same time and moisture was streaming out of my sex. **

**How could I be getting so turned on by this? I would have never thought a spanking could be so erotic.**

**I screamed out, "Slap me harder" and they did. I knew I wouldn't be bruised in the morning so I wasn't worried about wanting it harder.**

**Eric said, 'Bad girls get slapped on their ass, don't they Sookie?"**

**I smiled and said "Yes they do." I was getting into this game and said "I should have covered myself and I was a bad girl for being so open for anyone to smell what belongs to you two."**

**They slapped me especially hard and I screamed out.**

**"Remember this Sookie, next time you decide to not put panties on. You will be punished this way every time you forget." Godric moaned out.**

**I could feel myself getting close to coming and they both stopped slapping me.**

**I screamed out with the loss of their slaps and begged them to continue.**

**"You will not come from your punishment, you will come with my dick in you and Godric's in your mouth."**

**"Well then, stop talking and fuck me already."**

**He laughed and entered me hard. Godric came around the other side of the desk and shoved himself in my mouth.**

**Godric place a hand on the back of my head and kept me in place because Eric was pumping in and out of me very, very hard and fast. **

**I was losing control and I sucked as hard as I could. I wanted to feel him come in my mouth. **

**I don't think I have ever wanted to be punished before but now that I have been, I just might have to forget my panties more often.**

**"Ahhhhhh! I love you Sookie. You are the only one that can take me so completely and make me so on fire for you. Never leave me! Never leave either of us."**

**I loved hearing Eric tell me that he loved me. I would tell them both I loved them but I could barely think and with Eric pulsing even deeper and harder in me and Godric's need for my mouth more pronounced, I will have to tell them later.**

**They both cry out "I'm Cominggggggggg! I was right there with them in my release. **

**When they both pulled out of me, I screamed out, "I'm soooooooo forgetting my panties again."**

**They both laugh at me and Eric carries be back to the couch and lays me in his lap. Godric also sits on the couch and lays my legs across his lap and massages my feet.**

**"I love you both so much. You will never be alone again. I want you both to drink from me right now. I want my blood inside of you right now."**

**"You don't have to ask us twice."**

**Eric bit me on my neck and Godric bit me on the back of my neck. It felt so good and I was content to hear the moans of pleasure the both of them were receiving from my blood.**

**When they licked my wounds closed, they said that they wanted me to drink from them.**

**I took Eric inside of me and rode him until I was about to come again and then I drank from him.**

**I didn't even pause after coming. I was in another world after drinking from Eric and it made me need Godric even more. **

**I rose off of Eric and resumed the same position on Godric.**

**My up and down movement was even stronger now that I had blood and I guess instead of blood lust, I was in Sex lust. Yep...They were going to spank me again. I love this feeling they had brought out in me. **

**Pump. Pump. Pump and I came again. I bit Godric hard in my release and he cried out while continuing to pump into me. He was chanting "I love you" in my ear. Over and over again.**

**He released in me and I stopped sucking from him and collapsed.**

**Eric says, "Oh no lover. I'm going to clean you up and you must have one last orgasm before we leave this office."**

**He laid me on my back across Godric's lap and put one of my legs over his shoulder and licked me. He licked and sucked all of our essence out of me and then went to work on my clit. **

**I was so primed from earlier, that it was no time before I came in his mouth. He cleaned me again very slowly.**

**I must have passed out because when I woke up, we were back at home and I was cuddled between them. **

**I bet the bar must have been really shocked when they carried me passed out. **

**Now the women will be really jealous of what my vampires can't do for them anymore...I think I have become a little evil and I smile as I fall back asleep.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thanks again to Vikinglass25 for your great beta skills and for putting up with me for being such a slacker with my writing. _**

**_I hope all my faithful readers enjoys this chapter and thanks for not getting super angry with my long period of waiting for a new chapter. I am still a new writer and it still feels strange to be writing at all. Tomorrow is my 20 year class reunion and to think back in school and all of my life up until Jan. I would never have tried to write at all. I'm glad I gave it a try and I know I still need to learn a lot but it is nice to have people that enjoy what seems to flow from my head to the computer._**

**

* * *

**

**A few days have passed since my night at Fantasia.**

**It will be in my all-time fantasy column for a long time to come.**

**I never knew I was the type to play sex games.**

**I was almost 25 before I had sex with Bill. Sex with Bill was a warm up of better things to come in my future.**

**I guess in a way, it's a good thing Bill was my first but I'm still not happy that I had been only a job to him. If I had still been a virgin when Eric and Godric came along, I'm not sure how I would have handled having sex with two super charged sexual vampires for my first time.**

**Who am I kidding; they would have made that special for me too.**

**Being with Bill and now my mates, I know what I was really missing and how I now have the best.**

**The last week has been a real eye opener. I have found that I like to have sex. Lots of sex and I am no longer ashamed to be me.**

**Old hang ups had to go out the door and I will never let them walk back in.**

**Eric and Godric know how to give me room to be by myself without me having to tell them what I need. **

**I have always pretty much been by myself and I'm used to having time alone and time to enjoy the sun.**

**I really need to give Sam a call and I have been putting it off. I know he has to be worried and I will do that as soon as I go back into the house.**

**Eric even gave me a new laptop computer and I like to go on there and play games during his and Godric's downtime.**

**I have also been looking for the perfect wedding gown. No luck in finding it yet. **

**Eric says I need to pick one out and have it shipped ASAP, so that I will be ready when my mama tells me it is time to wed officially.**

**He said that supernatural beings have their own time table and are not a patient group. When it is decided it is time, I will not be given time to have a dress of my choosing, so I better get to it before it is taken out of my hands.**

**I can't wait to see my mama again. I have been getting flashes of memories of my other life with her and now I can't wait to make new ones with her.**

**I know that without her, I might not still be with my mates but I guess someone must have had a master plan and all the pieces of the puzzle are now coming together.**

**I have had enough sun for today and I walk into the house to make my call to Sam.**

**I pick up the phone and dial Merlotte's. Lafayette answers the phone and says, "Merlotte's".**

**"Lafayette this is Sookie, can I speak to Sam?"**

**"Hookah. Where the hell have you been? Are you ok?"**

**"I'm doing great Lafayette. I have been at Eric's house. Part of the reason was to keep me safe but a lot of it has to deal with him now being one of my mates. His maker also turned out to be my second mate."**

**"Oh shit! Are you serious? How the hell did that come about?"**

**"Well let's just say that Bill was sent here by the vampire Queen of LA to bring me to her. She was going to use me for my telepathic ability and turn me into a vampire. Godric figured out what was happening and he and Eric have put a stop to her plans."**

**"Well fuck me straight! That is a lot of shit Sookie! I'm having a hard time seeing you with two men. Just a man that looks like Eric does is enough for any one person. You went from little miss virgin, to now keeping up with 2 men? hahaaahhaaa."**

**I was a little surprised he was taking this so well. He should be scared and telling me to not to be with Eric. I will have to ask Eric if he has paid a visit to Lafayette.**

**"I know. I can hardly believe it myself. I would not trade either of them for the world."**

**"Sookie pie! Well I got to run. You's know these people up in here are wanting to eat and they think I should be cooking something for them. You take care of yourself and call me soon. Here is Sam."**

**"Bye Lafayette. I will keep in touch."**

**"Hey Sookie! Where have you been? I have been worried sick. Jason said that you were now with Eric Northman but I had a hard time believing that."**

**"It's true Sam! Bill sold me out. He was hired by Queen Sophie Ann to bring me to her."**

**I proceeded to tell him what had been going on.**

**"Are you happy Sookie?"**

**"I'm very happy Sam. I love both Eric and Godric. I couldn't have been happier with anyone else."**

**"You know that is all I want for you! I guess part of me always thought that it would be me you would end up with but I wouldn't have been able to save you from a Vampire Queen. I guess you are with who you need to be with. I'm just glad that you seem to be happy with your arrangement."**

**"Sam, I know I am lucky. Even if I didn't love them both, I would still be happier with them then the Queen. She is a real bitch and her child is super creepy. I wanted to let you know that I'm ok and that I can no longer work there."**

**"I figured as much. You would not be safe working here. The Queen would be trying to kidnap you and I wouldn't want that to happen to you. Maybe you can get Eric to bring you by one of these nights."**

**"I will ask Eric and Godric to do that. It might be awhile though. The Ancient Pythoness is planning my wedding to both and I have not been given a date yet."**

**"A wedding.. So soon?"**

**"I want to Sam but the timing is of the essence too. I will need the extra protection."**

**"Congrats Sookie! I'm going to miss seeing you in here."**

**"You are one of my best friends Sam. I will be in to see you as soon as it is safe for me to do so."**

**"You take care of yourself and I will talk to you soon Sookie."**

**"By Sam and take care of yourself."**

**We hung up and I felt better now that I had talked to both Lafayette and Sam. I know that I also need to talk to Tara but I'm just not ready to tackle that yet. She is going to be pissing fire at me.**

**Eric and Godric walked into the room.**

**Eric says, "Who was on the phone lover?"**

**"I was talking to Sam and Lafayette. I needed to tell Sam I could no longer work there."**

**"Oh. How did he take it?"**

**"He took it well. I told him some of the story and told him I was happy with my 2 mates. We wanted to see if you could take me to see him when the heat dies down."**

**"That can be arranged. How was Lafayette?"**

**"Funny you should ask that Eric? Is there something you need to tell me?"**

**Eric tried to look innocent but it just wasn't working.**

**"I glamoured him into forgetting I ever kidnapped him. He only remembers meeting me and that I am a fine ass Vampire Sheriff." He said with a smirk.**

**"Did you do that for me Eric?"**

**"Mostly for you and also because Sophie Ann had me selling V and Lafayette was my seller."**

**"You had him doing what Eric?" I could feel my anger rising.**

**"Please don't be mad. I was ordered to and when things changed with us, I knew that I had to make amends. He doesn't remember and I also made sure to give him money for the trouble. I knew that you would be upset if I didn't make it right."**

**"I'm still miffed at you Eric. You should have told me. I don't like finding this out like this."**

**Eric walked over to me and picked me up under my arms so I was face level with his.**

**"I'm sorry Sookie. I will never do anything like this again. You know I was not the best of men back then and through you, I see my errors. I love you Sookie and I made to sure to fix this for you, so that your friend has no lasting memories you would find unacceptable."**

**I felt my anger leaving me. I could feel just how much he wanted to make amends. **

**"I forgive you Eric and thank you for making it better. Just don't use people like that again."**

**I gave him a kiss and Eric drew me closer to his body. **

**"I love you Eric. I hate when I feel angry with you. I'm really hungry Eric? Will you take me to Burger King? I feel like I need some meat."**

**He laughed and said "Your wish is my command. Go grab your shoes."**


End file.
